


Type of Romance (Traduzido - Português)

by chxoswolf



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexual Content, Tsundere Viper
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxoswolf/pseuds/chxoswolf
Summary: Cada um tem sua maneira de lidar com relacionamentos e compromissos em geral. É hora de Killjoy descobrir como Viper lida com os dela.
Relationships: Jett/Reyna/Sage (VALORANT), Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Type of Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463217) by [xNekorux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux). 



> Todos os créditos dessa fanfic vão para @xNekorux, eu irei apenas traduzi-la.
> 
> Twitter da autora: @/cammie_nekoru  
> Meu twitter: @/chxoswolf

Sol brilhando quente e forte, o céu não mostrava uma única nuvem à vista. O dia estava perfeito para qualquer possível atividade ao ar livre. Mesmo aqueles que estavam na sede da VALORANT estavam relaxando na grama ou em algum banco, ou estavam apenas fazendo o que normalmente fazem enquanto desfrutam do clima agradável.

Na área externa de treinamento exclusiva para os agentes especiais, vários deles podiam ser vistos ajustando e treinando com seus equipamentos.

O som sibilante de ar podia ser ouvido enquanto Jett corria sobre uma pilha de caixotes e ziguezagueava pelos barris balançantes com absoluta confiança e facilidade. Assistindo do lado de fora, Sage e Raze aplaudiam ou torciam pela duelista de pés velozes.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Jett havia se tornado uma caçadora de atenção mais do que antes, desde que Reyna se juntou a eles devido à curandeira que todos conhecem e amam.

A mulher acima mencionada, Reyna, não escondia como ela normalmente flertava com seus colegas agentes, mais especialmente com Sage. Todos já chegaram à conclusão de que ela era apenas uma flertadora natural e provocaria qualquer agente que capturasse seus olhos durante o dia. Mas, eles são todos agentes por uma razão e suas habilidades de observação eram uma delas.

Todos estavam mais do que cientes de que Reyna tinha um interesse muito maior pela Sage em comparação aos outros. A única que não percebeu isso foi a própria curandeira. Que droga, Sage também não fazia ideia das investidas de Jett sobre ela.

Sage chamou a atenção de Jett desde que elas foram apresentadas uma a outra e foram colocadas juntas para uma missão. Desde aquela operação, Jett vinha tentando ao máximo impressionar e capturar o interesse de Sage. Infelizmente para ela, Reyna estava tratando isso como mais do que apenas uma pequena competição.

Isso, e Raze estava sempre lá para incitar as duas sempre que elas tivessem alguma discussão.

“Um dia, aquela garota certamente vai quebrar um ou dois ossos.” Cypher disse com uma risadinha, seu olhar alternando da câmera que ele consertava para o agente encostado na árvore atrás dele. Era Omen, que estava assistindo cansadamente o espetáculo que Jett fazia de si mesma.

“Eu não ficaria surpreso se ela quebrasse”

“Ora, ora, ora, você realmente disse algo.” Cypher comentou, aparentemente surpreso que Omen concedeu uma resposta. Eles podem estar sempre no mesmo lugar, mas raramente Omen respondia algo além de um grunhido.

Ao invés de reconhecer o que Cypher tinha dito, Omen apenas revirou os olhos e murmurou, “Mesmos truques, mesmas investidas, absolutamente nenhuma emoção. Se ela realmente pretende capturar a atenção de Sage, ela deveria escolher uma abordagem que seja menos pretensiosa, mas saliente.

"Oh?" Agora a atenção de Cypher foi realmente capturada por sua companhia. Ele abaixou sua câmera e olhou por cima do ombro, erguendo uma sobrancelha para seu colega agente. “Eu não sabia que você era um especialista no departamento de romance, Omen. Isso certamente é novidade.”

Omen grunhiu, suprimindo a vontade de revirar os olhos novamente. "Eu não sou."

"Isso não é o que os outros soldados dizem." Uma voz profunda e rouca soou, levando os dois a se virar e encarar o portador da voz recém-chegada. Os dois encontraram Brimstone caminhando em direção a eles, com um olhar de como soubesse de algo.

“Ah, Brimstone, meu amigo. Sempre um prazer te ver.” Cypher o cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. “E pardon me, mas _o que_ os outros dizem?”

“Rumores dizem que, o Omen aqui é na verdade a razão pela qual a nova garota está mais próxima da nossa mulher venenosa.

“Os olhos de Cypher se arregalaram ligeiramente em surpresa, um olhar divertido em seu rosto. “ _Aqueles_ rumores? Achei que eram absolutamente fabricados.”

Brimstone balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ouvi dizer que a Viper estava sempre agindo pressionada quando a nova recruta se interessou pela sua tecnologia. A garota ficou bisbilhotando e isso a irritou. Mas, no fim das contas, ela pode realmente ter algo pela jovem. Ela a tolera mais do que tolerou Jett e Phoenix. Os soldados com quem conversei me disseram que ouviram o Omen aqui encorajando Viper abertamente sobre o que ela precisa fazer. ”

"Eh, Brimstone, você não acha que o Omen realmente significava outra coisa? Ele pode estar se referindo ao processo de remover a nova recruta do caminho dela.”

“Bah! Eu acredito no que os soldados dizem e o que eles dizem é que o Omen é um bom ajudante de relacionamentos.”

Embora Cypher não pudesse fazer nada além de rir, Omen apenas suspirou em exasperação, pensando que agora não seria capaz de relaxar com Brimstone dando a Cypher um monte de ideias "absurdas". Olhando para os dois, ele eventualmente resolveu se teletransportar para algum lugar na sede onde ninguém o incomodaria.

Após a retirada de Omen, Cypher suspirou levemente e balançou a cabeça enquanto Brimstone soltou uma gargalhada alta. Ele eventualmente decidiu se juntar a Sova e Breach no campo de tiro, chamando os dois enquanto se aproximava.

Enquanto Cypher observava seu velho amigo se afastar, ele se lembrou das duas agentes de quem eles estavam discutindo. Falando em Viper e Killjoy, onde elas estavam?

…..

…..

…..

Enquanto isso, em um laboratório dentro das instalações da sede...

De um lado da sala ampla e limpa, haviam vários tipos de cobras, cada uma delas de tamanhos variados. Elas estavam todas bem alimentadas graças à agente de cabelos negros que andava pela sala, uma bandeja com frascos cheios de veneno nas mãos.

Mesmo o tempo quente e ensolarado não foi suficiente para convencer Viper a fazer uma pausa em seu trabalho. Da última vez que ela relaxou, bem... Ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha parado e apenas se deixado levar depois de qualquer coisa.

Mas, o que ela _conseguia_ lembrar foi a última vez que ela ficou tão irritada que Sova teve que intervir e impedi-la de jogar seu orbe de veneno na aeronave e enchê-la com o gás mortal que ela sempre carrega quando está em missões. Ela era a piloto de qualquer maneira, então provavelmente não havia mal algum em diminuir os números na aeronave.

Por que ela queria fazer isso, você se pergunta?

Oh, era por causa da nova agente.

 _Killjoy_. O recrutamento dela não foi muito incômodo no início, mas quando ela deu uma olhada rápida no laboratório de Viper enquanto estava sendo guiada pela Sage por todo o QG, ela tem agido como uma cauda para a mulher.

Ironicamente, Viper achou seu codinome adequado para ela, porque ela certamente mata a alegria (kill the joy) dentro dela sempre que ela chega e interrompe a paz e o silêncio. Ela uma vez pensou que Phoenix era o mais barulhento entre eles, mas Killjoy parecia estar dando ao duelista uma corrida pelo título.

A amante de veneno escolheu se distanciar do gênio da tecnologia. Viper nem mesmo a chamava pelo codinome, a menos que elas estejam em uma missão com os outros. Em vez disso, ela passou a chamá-la de "schnecke". É alemão para caracol.

Por que schnecke? Talvez porque não importava o quanto ela expressava seu desgosto em relação à presença e abordagens da especialista em tecnologia, ela ainda não tinha desistido. Ou ela era lenta, normalmente grudenta ou as duas coisas.

“Você é perfeccionista, não é?”

Os dedos de Viper se contraíram mais evidentemente do que o normal assim que ela ouviu aquela voz familiar fluir pelo alto-falante do intercomunicador conectado à fechadura da porta de seu laboratório. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Como não reconhecer? A dona dela estava sempre lá para incomodá-la.

Colocando os frascos na mesa, Viper se impediu de suspirar em voz alta. Ela se virou de onde estava a porta de vidro do laboratório, que ficava ao lado da sala, onde oferecia uma janela para o corredor. Mesmo que ela não tivesse olhado diretamente, ela viu a jaqueta amarela brilhante através de sua visão periférica e, é claro, o gorro verde.

“Aww, sério? Me ignorando? Isso é rude.”

Viper continuou a ignorá-la, procedendo com seja lá o que ela estava fazendo e permanecendo de costas para onde Killjoy estava. A agente referida estava literalmente fora de seu laboratório, um dedo pressionando o botão do microfone do interfone enquanto falava.

"Bem, de qualquer maneira essa não é uma vista ruim. Por mais respeitosamente que possa ser, só quero dizer como seu _hintern_ fica _lindo_ com esse seu jaleco." _(hintern - traseiro)_

Viper parou por um segundo, olhos se contraindo levemente.

“Você deveria andar por aí com esse jaleco com mais frequência.”

_"Se acalme, Sabine. Ela vai embora se você a ignorar.”_

“Entãooo, no que você ta trabalhando? Mais veneno? Bom, Bom."

__

“Digo, o seu laboratório é bem organizado ao extremo. Me lembra de como eu mantenho o meu.”

__

_“Apenas. Ignore. Foque no seu trabalho. Não nela”_

__

“Mesmo que seja um único giroscópio fora do lugar, eu tranco as pessoas pra fora do meu laboratório. Sem perguntas ou desculpas.”

__

Uma pequena observação surgiu na cabeça de Viper, mas ela ainda foi capaz de se impedir de responder. Infelizmente, ela só era capaz de olhar para seu trabalho e suas mãos pairavam acima deles, os dedos se contraindo de vez em quando. Parecia que ela simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar.

__

“Sabine?”

__

Agora _isso_ foi o suficiente. Viper odiava imensamente quando alguém usava seu nome verdadeiro, especialmente quando ela estava na sede.

__

**_Hiss!_ **

__

O som silencioso mas ironicamente sibilante preencheu a sala quando Viper retirou um controle remoto de seu jaleco e apertou um dos botões, que foi responsável pela porta de seu laboratório se abrir. Mesmo Killjoy não esperava por isso, mas mesmo assim, ela aproveitou a oportunidade e rapidamente entrou na sala.

__

Mas antes que ela pudesse dar uma olhada completa na sala, um par de mãos agarrou abruptamente a frente de sua jaqueta e a empurrou contra uma das bancadas ao lado. Killjoy deu um pequeno grunhido de dor quando suas costas colidiram bruscamente com a borda do balcão, uma mão agarrando a beirada dele enquanto ela fixava seu olhar na pessoa que segurava firmemente sua jaqueta.

__

Viper olhou ameaçadoramente para ela, e ela sabia que se aqueles olhares pudessem matar, ela provavelmente já estaria morta.

__

"Uh, oi." Killjoy cumprimentou com um sorriso, completamente não afetada pelo fato de que Viper parecia pronta pra envenená-la ali mesmo. “Seus olhos são aparentemente mais bonitos de perto. Uau ... Eles são como esmeraldas, não são?"

__

Incredulidade passou pelos olhos de Viper enquanto ela erguia uma sobrancelha para o que a outra estava dizendo. Era ela ou Killjoy ficava cada vez mais maluca a cada dia? Ela podia jurar que seus superiores haviam informado sobre Killjoy ser um gênio.

__

"Se você não tem nada pra fazer além de zombar de mim, sugiro que vá e se junte aos outros lá fora antes que eu teste meu novo veneno em você."

__

“Zombando? Não, não, nada disso!”

__

Viper fez uma careta, soltando Killjoy, mas não dando a ela o espaço pessoal que ela havia invadido quando deu meio passo para trás. "Não vou ouvir nenhuma de suas desculpas."

__

"Não, sério, eu não to zombando de você." Killjoy disse, tentando limpar a acusação. “Eu tenho _tentado_ chamar sua atenção.”

__

“Elogiando meu traseiro?”

__

"Respeitosamente. Eu disse isso respeitosamente.”

__

“E você ta orgulhosa disso. _Ugh_.”

__

“Mas deu certo em chamar a sua atenção.”

__

Viper suspirou exasperadamente, olhando atentamente para agente atrevida. "O que você realmente quer, _schnecke?_ "

__

Em vez de ser capaz de conjurar uma resposta perspicaz, os olhos de Killjoy se arregalaram visivelmente com o apelido. Embora ela soubesse que provavelmente era pra ser um insulto, ela não achava que Viper iria realmente se referir a ela com um apelido carinhoso não tão comum em sua língua.

__

"Do que você me chamou?" Killjoy de repente estava parecendo a Raze quando ela deu um upgrade em seu lança-mísseis. Ela se moveu para frente lentamente, fazendo com que Viper recuasse. “Você acabou de me chamar de _schnecke_? Um caracol?"

__

Viper mais uma vez ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, agora parecendo um pouco perplexa com a reação que ela estava recebendo apenas por um simples apelido. “Por que você ta se sentindo tão lisonjeada? É pra ser um insulto. "

__

"Oh, eu sei que essa é a sua intenção. Mas,” Killjoy se aproximou ainda mais de Viper, que parecia não ter escolha a não ser dar mais um passo pra trás ou colocar a mão no peito da outra agente apenas para impedi-la de prosseguir com seus passos. "Você não sabia que de onde eu venho, ' _schnecke_ ' é considerado um apelido carinhoso?”

__

Qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente coraria de vergonha com isso, mas Viper? Não, ela apenas olhou friamente para Killjoy, inabalada com o que foi apontado.

__

“É um insulto. Nada mais, nada menos, então não ouse colocar palavras na minha boca."

__

“Eu não to tentando. Só to dizendo." Sem se abalar, Killjoy continuou: “Posso perguntar por que você sempre fica trancafiada nesse seu laboratório? Quero dizer, eu mesma prefiro trabalhar nos meus robôs, mas eu ainda tomo minha minha dose diária de luz solar. Olhe pra você! Você é tão pálida."

__

Viper deu um tapa no dedo que quase cutucou sua bochecha. Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou, caminhando de volta para sua estação. "Eu não deixei você entrar aqui pra julgar minha aparência."

__

“Então por que você me deixou entrar aqui? Certeza que não foi pra tomar chá, já que todo líquido nessa sala é provavelmente venenoso. "

__

"Porque eu sabia que provavelmente você hackearia a segurança do meu laboratório se eu não tivesse permitido você entrar." Viper olhou por cima do ombro e deu uma breve olhada para o relógio de pulso avançado e brilhante que Killjoy tem em seu pulso esquerdo. "E tenho certeza de que você não carrega essa _coisa_ apenas para exibir."

__

Um sorriso tímido apareceu nos lábios de Killjoy, colocando seu pulso esquerdo atrás dela em uma tentativa inútil de esconder o seu equipamento já notado. "Eu não faria isso agora, faria?"

__

"Você entrou escondida no laboratório do Sova só pra pegar um protótipo da prótese ocular dele semana passada."

__

“Eu queria ver o que tinha gravado nela, é diferente.”

__

“Claro que é”

__

“Eu nunca faria isso com o seu laboratório”

__

“Você não tem evidências suficientes pra afirmar isso.” Viper disse com um aceno de mão desdenhoso. "Agora, se você me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer. E pode ir embora se finalmente entendeu a dica.”

__

Embora a conversa delas não tenha sido exatamente a mais suave e tranquila, Killjoy não desistia facilmente. Viper não estava reconhecendo a verdadeira razão pela qual ela estava lá. Ou isso, ou ela simplesmente não estava percebendo. Limpando a garganta, Killjoy caminhou até a área que Viper estava, apoiando o cotovelo no espaço livre ao lado da mesa.

__

Viper deu um suspiro descontente, uma mão descansando sobre a superfície enquanto sua direita batia os dedos na mesa impacientemente. Ela virou a cabeça, dando a Killjoy um olhar estreito. "Claramente, a dica que eu mencionei passou por cima da sua cabecinha."

__

"Ok, obviamente, você não é o tipo pra ser provocada desse jeito.”

__

"Então agora você admite que estava zombando de mim."

__

"Provocando, não zombando." Killjoy esclareceu em um piscar de olhos. "E, tudo bem, talvez tenha sido um erro da minha parte abordar você assim."

__

“Foi um erro da sua parte no momento em que pensou em me abordar inicialmente.” Viper disse criticamente. “Não estou aqui para fazer amigos.”

__

“Também não estou aqui para fazer amigos.”

__

Viper ridicularizou. "Então, o que você está fazendo aqui, _schnecke_?"

__

Quando não houve resposta imediata, Viper deu um meio aceno de cabeça enquanto erguia a sobrancelha para a especialista em tecnologia. Ela não iria perder tempo, especialmente se ela não fosse adquirir nada além do olhar de Killjoy. Era uma visão irritante, mas ela não conseguia explicar o porquê.

__

"Você quer sair comigo?"

__

Viper piscou de volta para ela, a descrença fugaz em seu rosto. "…O que?"

__

"Sair comigo."

__

“... Você está realmente testando minha paciência, não está?”

__

"Estou falando sério, Sabine."

__

Lá estava ele novamente. O nome dela. Ela queria expulsar Killjoy de seu laboratório com veneno correndo em suas veias, mas a maneira como a alemã disse seu nome dessa vez ... Era diferente de como ela havia pronunciado antes.

__

"Não estou com humor para brincadeiras."

__

"E eu não estou brincando." Killjoy disse com o tanto de emoção sincera que ela poderia expressar. “Eu gosto de você, Sabine. Eu quero te levar pra um encontro.”

__

“Digamos que eu realmente acredite que você está falando sério sobre isso,” Viper começou com um tom sarcástico. "Por que você gostaria de _me_ levar numa perda de tempo de encontro?

__

“Por que eu não gostaria? Você é muito inteligente, mesmo quando se trata de tecnologia, então seria uma boa mudança de ritmo pra mim falar com alguém que não vai me olhar como se eu fosse uma nerd total.” Killjoy disse, murmurando a última parte. “Você também é muito boa em campo e eu acho muito atraente como você assume o controle de uma situação mesmo que as coisas não saiam como planejado. E, por último, mas definitivamente não menos importante, você é uma mulher muito bonita, Sabine. Qualquer um teria sorte de ter você.”

__

Se Viper não fosse, bem, a Viper, ela provavelmente teria corado com a forma como Killjoy revelou tudo o que a atraiu em primeiro lugar. Em vez da reação mencionada, Viper fez uma careta novamente e balançou a cabeça. 

__

“Seus pequenos sentimentos estão deslocados, _schnecke_. Saia e leve-os para outro lugar.”

__

"Por que você não da uma chance, pelo menos?"

__

Viper balançou a cabeça novamente. “Eu não faço o _seu_ tipo de romance. Pensar nisso me enoja.”

__

"Wow." Killjoy zombou indiferente. “Então o que você faz? Me conte. Eu quero saber."

__

Suspirando mais uma vez em frustração, Viper se virou e caminhou em direção a Killjoy, que foi pega de surpresa pelo avanço repentino. Ela ficou visivelmente parada quando Viper a encurralou entre ela e a mesa na qual ela estava encostada.

__

Killjoy se impediu de respirar quando Viper agarrou abruptamente seu maxilar. As luvas mecânicas estavam imensamente frias contra sua pele quente e ela só podia engolir em silêncio enquanto Viper inofensivamente, mas firmemente a impedia de sequer pensar em desviar o olhar. Apesar do evidente fato de Killjoy ser muito mais alta do que ela, Viper ainda exalava uma aura dominadora que foi o suficiente para deixá-la sem palavras.

__

“ _Isso_ é o que eu prefiro. Não tenho paciência para ficar brincando nas ruas ou trocar elogios com outro indivíduo.” Viper disse com um tom firme, um sorriso sardônico no canto de seus lábios. “ _Esse_ é o meu tipo de romance, _schnecke_ . Claramente, _contradiz_ com o seu, então por que você não se vira, vai embora e nunca mais mostra vulnerabilidade a alguém que pode te derrubar em um piscar de olhos, entendido? Ótimo."

__

Viper soltou Killjoy e se limpou, fazendo um movimento para finalmente dispensar a outra agente completamente. Ela agora esperava que a especialista em tecnologia se retirasse apressadamente, especialmente porque ela parecia ter as palavras presas na garganta.

__

Para sua surpresa, Killjoy apenas ajeitou as possíveis dobras em sua jaqueta antes de se virar para ela e dizer: “É isso que você realmente quer? _Só_ isso?"

__

“Você leu meu arquivo, não leu? Eu tenho certeza que você leu.” Viper cruzou os braços quando ela encarou Killjoy novamente. “Eu não tenho tempo pra romance bobo. Se algum dia eu me comprometer com alguém, eles devem saber que não gosto de datas clichês e conversas significativas."

__

Pensando que ela finalmente conseguiu mostrar seu ponto de vista, Viper fez seu caminho para outra estação em seu laboratório para cuidar de um conjunto diferente de venenos que ela havia separado. Estava quieto no laboratório e nenhuma palavra de Killjoy. Ela presumiu que se os sentimentos da jovem por ela fossem verdadeiros, então ela poderia ter partido seu coração.

__

Ela realmente não se importou. O que importava era que ela provavelmente tinha conseguido finalmente removê-la de sua cau ... –

__

Viper estava extremamente grata por ter conseguido finalizar um frasco aberto antes de uma mão agarrar abruptamente seu outro pulso e girá-la, apenas para ela colidir contra o peito da única pessoa que está com ela em seu laboratório.

__

Erguendo a cabeça para olhar e dar a Killjoy uma parte muito mais rigorosa de sua mente, as palavras de Viper foram silenciadas pelo par de lábios que de repente estavam contra os dela. Quando ela sentiu uma língua acariciando a sua própria, isso a fez perceber que Killjoy a pegou no meio da formação de seu pequeno discurso, o que lhe deu acesso livre à sua boca.

__

Segurando com firmeza os ombros de Killjoy, Viper foi incapaz de empurrá-la de volta e terminar o beijo ali mesmo, a outra quebrou o beijo e se retraiu. Killjoy segurou seu rosto com as mãos, virando o jogo entre elas. A julgar pela expressão de choque no rosto da amante de veneno, era bastante óbvio que ela não esperava um movimento tão impulsivo.

__

Muitas palavras poderiam ser usadas para expressar sua rejeição ao que Killjoy queria, mas Viper se viu momentaneamente sem palavras. Ela piscou de volta para Killjoy em choque e descrença, mas ela não conseguia encontrar seu vocabulário por alguns segundos.

__

As mãos de Killjoy estavam quentes contra suas bochechas, que estavam aparentemente mais frias do que o normal. O calor do corpo também estava a atingindo e afetando de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar. O sentimento era estranho, mas ela não o achou desagradável.

__

"Você está louca?"

__

Killjoy balançou a cabeça, movendo as mãos até que agora estivessem descansando em cada lado dos braços de Viper. "Estou falando sério. Quero pelo menos tentar isso com você, porque sei que vou me arrepender se não tentar."

__

“Você nunca pensou que pode se arrepender porque essa relação não é como as outras? Se você espera que seja semelhante ao que a Sage poderia oferecer, o que a Reyna poderia oferecer, ou qualquer outra pessoa, você está extremamente enganada."

__

Um sorriso alegre então apareceu em seus lábios. “Se eu quisesse elas, provavelmente deveria ter procurado _elas_. Não você."

__

"Você ... -" Viper interrompeu suas próprias palavras. Ela olhou para Killjoy com um olhar minucioso, contemplando internamente sobre as possibilidades que de repente estavam presentes para ela considerar.

__

Em vez de empurrar bruscamente Killjoy de volta e exigir que ela saísse agora, Viper respirou fundo e cuidadosamente se moveu para trás, colocando uma boa quantidade de espaço entre elas enquanto arrumava as dobras de seu jaleco.

__

“Eu termino meu trabalho por volta das oito ou nove. Muito mais tarde, se eu perder a noção do tempo.” Ela disse de repente, virando-se pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez e voltando seu foco para os frascos. “Tenho certeza de que não preciso te dizer a senha do meu dormitório.”

__

As sobrancelhas do Killjoy franziram em confusão por um momento ...

__

"Não deixe ninguém ver você entrar no meu dormitório, senão eu encho o seu com gás venenoso."

__

... apenas para seus olhos se arregalarem de repente e seu rosto ficar vermelho.

__

“V-você está falando sério!? Isso é real? Quer dizer, sua oferta.” Killjoy balbuciou, absolutamente chocada com o convite que lhe foi oferecido. Embora tenha sido dado de uma maneira relativamente ameaçadora, ainda despertou um sentimento de alegria dentro dela.

__

"Eu não vou me repetir." Viper falou em um tom sério. “Me deixe trabalhar em paz antes que eu retrate minha oferta.”

__

Como se o som de beep de uma Spike se aproximando da detonação inundasse seus ouvidos, Killjoy imediatamente acenou com a cabeça antes de correr para a porta do laboratório. Ela apertava o botão 'Abrir' no interfone rapidamente, batendo o pé impacientemente enquanto a porta sibilava novamente e se abria vagarosamente.

__

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, então, ya?"

__

Ela honestamente não esperava resposta, mas ...

__

"Hmm."

__

“ _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Sabine! Até mais tarde." ( _Auf Wiedersehen - Adeus_ )

__

Chame de pensamento positivo, mas aquele zumbido monótono, quase como um grunhido, era mais do que ela poderia pedir como uma resposta de Viper.

__

__

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx** ****

__

__

Eram quase dez e meia da noite e, apesar de já ser tarde, ainda havia alguns soldados caminhando pelos corredores, mantendo conversas silenciosas, especialmente quando passavam pelos dormitórios. Não só isso, mas é claro que também havia patrulhas noturnas designadas a várias áreas do QG.

__

Provavelmente foi por isso que Killjoy quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando entrou na câmara de Viper. Para piorar as coisas, Sage e Raze quase a avistaram quando estavam a caminho de seus próprios dormitórios. Felizmente, ela conseguiu digitar o código da porta e entrar bem a tempo.

__

Ao contrário do traje de batalha usual, ela estava vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom preta, uma regata branca lisa e, claro, sua jaqueta amarela e gorro verde. Ela também trouxe algumas roupas que poderia vestir assim que amanhecer, para que ela não se destacasse e ficasse incomum se alguma vez fosse pega caminhando de volta para seu aposento de pijama, caso ela acorde tarde no dia seguinte.

__

Porém a questão permanece...

__

Viper iria permitir que ela passasse a noite com ela?

__

Killjoy balançou a cabeça. Ela colocou sua bolsa de roupas no chão na ponta da cama, tirando a jaqueta e deixando-a em cima da bolsa antes de se jogar nos lençóis, que estavam arrumados e sem qualquer tipo de amassado até que ela os ocupasse. Já que Viper ainda não estava por perto, ela imaginou que poderia dar uma olhada em quaisquer decorações possíveis que poderiam enfeitar as paredes do aposento.

__

Sem surpresa, não havia muito para se olhar. As paredes estavam praticamente vazias, exceto por alguns equipamentos de Viper pendurados em ganchos e equipamentos montados na superfície. Se eles não estivessem lá, Killjoy não saberia se era aqui mesmo que Viper realmente dormia.

__

Ela suspirou, desenhando círculos com o dedo sobre o lençol, que era aparentemente verde escuro. Uma pequena risada a deixou, deitando-se na cama e pegando um dos dois travesseiros em seus braços. Killjoy sorriu enquanto enterrava a metade inferior de seu rosto no travesseiro de Viper, sentindo o cheiro do perfume que possuía. Havia também um tom cítrico, que a lembrou do cheiro aromático de vinho. Era adequado para Viper.

__

Sentando-se novamente, Killjoy continuou a abraçar o travesseiro contra ela enquanto pensava sobre o que viria logo depois que Viper retornasse de seu laboratório. Com absoluta honestidade, Killjoy não tinha exatamente planejado nada quando se tratava de dormir com Viper. Ela não achou que chegaria tão longe tão rapidamente.

__

_'Provavelmente deveria ter considerado as possibilidades.'_ Ela pensou consigo mesma antes de eventualmente balançar a cabeça. Como ela poderia saber que Viper ofereceria mesmo esse tipo de compromisso _? ‘Espera, se fizermos isso, isso significa que ela é minha? Ou este é um daqueles encontros de uma noite?’_

__

__

**_Hiss!_ **

__

__

Killjoy sentou-se abruptamente ereta quando a porta se abriu, revelando Viper, que estava terminando sua conversa com Omen. Ele inclinou a cabeça o mínimo possível quando avistou Killjoy na cama, a jovem agente sorrindo timidamente e dando um pequeno aceno de mão. Não havia como esconder de qualquer maneira.

__

"Parece que você tem companhia." Omen comentou com sua voz baixa e rouca de costume, olhando por cima do ombro de Viper.

__

Viper, que estava no meio de sua porta aberta, olhou para onde Killjoy estava situada antes de revirar os olhos com a menção. Dispensando Omen com um simples aceno de mão, Viper se virou e entrou totalmente em seus aposentos. A porta se fechou atrás dela e antes que isso acontecesse, Omen já havia partido.

__

" _Hallo_." Killjoy cumprimentou com um pequeno sorriso, permanecendo casual enquanto Viper caminhava em sua direção.

__

Olhos verdes piscaram para a bolsa de roupas no chão antes que ela focalizasse completamente na agente em sua cama, que parecia totalmente preparada para acompanhá-la em sua própria cama. Viper ergueu uma sobrancelha para a alemã diante dela, dizendo: "Você realmente veio e esperou."

__

"Eu te disse mais cedo, não disse? Eu estou dentro, se você estiver." O sorriso atrevido de Killjoy então ergueu seus lábios enquanto ela soltava o travesseiro e saía da cama, parando bem na frente de Viper. "A menos que você não estivesse realmente falando sério sobre o seu convite e eu possivelmente interpretei mal o que você disse."

__

Viper revirou os olhos para aquilo. Ela empurrou Killjoy de volta na cama, mas em vez de se juntar a ela, ela tirou a blusa preta blusa de gola alta e fez seu caminho para onde seu banheiro pessoal pode ser encontrado. Uma vez que sua blusa estava para fora da calça, ela se virou para Killjoy e manteve contato visual enquanto falava.

__

"Fique ai."

__

Killjoy assentiu silenciosamente, engolindo seco enquanto observava Viper tirar seu top, o que revelou o sutiã preto padrão que ela usava por baixo. A roupa foi jogada no cesto ao lado da porta do banheiro antes que ela começasse a retirar as calças. Killjoy permaneceu sentada na cama enquanto observava atentamente Viper ficar só com as partes de baixo. Sua admiração parou abruptamente quando Viper se afastou dela para entrar no banheiro.

__

Marcas de agulha.

__

As costas de Viper, especificamente a área de sua coluna, estava cheia de marcas de agulhas. O olhar que ela deu foi breve, mas essas marcas não eram algo para se encarar de forma leviana. Elas pareciam já ter cicatrizado, mas a julgar pelo que ela tinha visto, deve ter machucado muito quando ela as recebeu.

__

Durante o tempo que Viper estava no banho, Killjoy estava apenas sentada na cama, pensando sobre o que ela acabou de ver. Do jeito que aquelas marcas foram deixadas em sua pele, era óbvio que ela havia lutado muito quando isso aconteceu, ou então teria sido tão proeminente quanto era.

__

Killjoy se lembrou do que ela havia lido no arquivo de Viper. Uma cientista militar que tinha paixão por misturar vários tipos de remédios e venenos, principalmente venenos. Ela tinha lido como Viper havia perdido a cabeça e ficado furiosa quando aqueles que começaram a guerra destruíram sua casa. Ela havia destruído um posto inteiro sozinha, enchendo a instalação com gás venenoso, mas antes que pudesse escapar, ela foi capturada e teria sido torturada por semanas antes de ser resgatada pelos militares dos EUA e recrutada para o Protocolo VALORANT.

__

Poucos minutos depois, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Viper saiu usando nada além de um roupão de banho branco e uma toalha que estava sendo usada para secar o cabelo. Killjoy sentou em atenção novamente, oferecendo um sorriso assim que Viper olhou para ela.

__

"Se sentindo refrescada?"

__

"Muito." Foi a resposta simples de Viper antes dela se aproximar da cômoda ao lado e retirar as roupas que pretendia usar esta noite.

__

"Isso é bom."

__

Killjoy estava quebrando a cabeça para dizer algo a mais, mas ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Especialmente quando Viper tirou o roupão de banho e o pendurou em um gancho vazio ao lado. Olhos castanho-avermelhados percorreram o corpo da cientista, mas seu olhar surpreendentemente se prendeu mais em suas costas. Isso despertou mais sua curiosidade e atraiu seu interesse mais do que as outras partes tentadoras que ela poderia olhar boquiaberta.

__

Viper retirou um par de calças de moletom pretas e uma blusa combinando, em cima delas estava um sutiã e uma calcinha simples. Em vez de vesti-las, Viper apenas as colocou na superfície da cômoda antes de se virar, diminuir as luzes até quase ficarem pretas e finalmente encarar Killjoy.

__

A agente alemã sentiu que seus óculos teriam embaçado no momento em que Viper estava completamente de frente para ela. A toalha e o robe se foram e agora, ela estava apenas olhando para a mulher sem qualquer tipo de obscuridade para cobri-la. Killjoy franziu os lábios enquanto Viper sentava em seu colo, mãos frias e finas segurando seus ombros para se firmar.

__

"Feliz, _schnecke_?"

__

Killjoy queria dar uma resposta completamente não relacionada ao que ela havia descoberto, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer foi: "O que aconteceu com suas costas?"

__

Os olhos de Viper escureceram, o que representou como ela achou a pergunta desagradável. "Isso não é da sua conta."

__

"Eu quero saber."

__

"Eu não _quero_ que você saiba."

__

"O que aconteceu, Sabine?"

__

Uma mão de repente agarrou o cabelo da parte de trás de sua cabeça e apenas por basear na sensação que ela recebeu do aperto, Killjoy sabia que Viper não estava satisfeita com sua citação.

__

"Você leu meu maldito arquivo, não é? Isso não é uma explicação suficiente?" Viper disse com os dentes cerrados, as sobrancelhas franzidas em frustração. "Ou é porque você acha nojento?"

__

Os olhos de Killjoy se arregalaram. "O quê? Não! Não! De jeito nenhum!"

__

Ela sentiu o aperto em seu cabelo aumentar. "Então por que perguntar?"

__

"Eu ... eu só quero que você compartilhe sua dor. Pra mim." Killjoy respondeu com sinceridade. "Eu realmente me importo com você, Sabine. Eu quero ser aquela que sabe tudo sobre você."

__

"Pensei ter dito que não estou interessada nessas conversas."

__

"Eu sei que você não está. Eu só ...-"

__

"Eles tiraram meu lar," Viper rosnou. "então eu tirei a vida deles. E por causa disso, eles pegaram os restos da minha vida patética e a transformaram em um inferno. Mais uma vez, deixa eu te perguntar. Você. Está. Feliz, _schnecke_?"

__

Em vez de sentir medo, o rosto de Killjoy se transformou em uma expressão abatida. Apesar da malícia na voz de Viper, o ódio quando ela pronunciou seu apelido, Killjoy sentiu seu coração amolecer com a resposta que ela adquiriu. Delicadamente, ela pegou as duas mãos de Viper, removendo a que estava segurando seu cabelo.

__

Foi um pouco surpreendente que Viper até mesmo a deixou segurar suas mãos naquele momento.

__

Viper ainda estava olhando para ela, mas desvaneceu levemente enquanto ela observava Killjoy examinar suas mãos como se fossem algo que valesse a pena admirar. Quanto mais ela observava, mais seu olhar penetrante se transformava em um olhar mau humorado. Ela podia ver seus próprios dedos se contraindo nos toques constantes de Killjoy. Era um efeito colateral que ela obtivera depois de ser torturada. Os inimigos experimentaram vários tipos de veneno nela. Veneno que era pra bagunçar o seu sistema nervoso.

__

Embora Viper tenha descoberto que ela é imune à veneno, isso não significa que aqueles que foram injetados em seu corpo naquela época não tiveram efeito sobre ela. Ela absolutamente desprezava suas mãos sempre que elas se contraíam. Foi como um lembrete do que ela perdeu. Que ela já teve as mãos estáveis das quais qualquer cirurgião provavelmente mataria pra ter.

__

"... Não, eu não estou feliz." Killjoy finalmente respondeu, levantando as mãos trêmulas de Viper e dando um beijo em cada uma delas. "Eu acho que você deveria descansar, Sabine. Você parece cansada."

__

"..." As sobrancelhas de Viper ainda estavam franzidas, mas ela apenas permaneceu em silêncio e continuou a encarar Killjoy, sabendo que ela tinha mais a dizer.

__

"Pra ser honesta, você sempre parece cansada. Você precisa descansar." Killjoy então envolveu um braço em volta de sua cintura, se movendo mais na cama até que estivessem longe da borda. "Nós não temos que fazer nada essa noite. Na verdade, se você quiser, eu posso ir embora, especialmente porque eu sinto que posso ter acabado de arruinar o clima com todas as coisas que eu ...- oomf!"

__

Um audível poof! soou quando Killjoy foi abruptamente empurrada para baixo e sobre o travesseiro, os lábios de Viper em cima dos dela de repente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um pequeno grito quase a deixou quando ela sentiu a língua de Viper deslizar pra dentro e brincar com sua a própria, fazendo com que seus olhos se fechassem com a sensação maravilhosa que percorria nela.

__

Killjoy ofegou assim que Viper se retraiu, os lábios se movendo ao longo de seu pescoço. Viper parecia mais um vampiro prestes a afundar suas presas na pele da vítima. Porém em vez de rasgar, Viper meramente beliscou a pele, seus dentes arranhando, mas não machucando totalmente.

__

"S-Sabine ..." Killjoy chamou fracamente, mordendo o lábio no segundo em que sentiu a boca de Viper em seu ponto de pulso. Com o quão fervorosamente a mulher chupou em sua pele, ela estava mais do que certa que certamente deixará uma marca para que todos possam ver.

__

Enquanto Viper se ocupava em deixar marcas em Killjoy, ela enfiou a mão por baixo da camisa da agente, as pontas dos dedos traçando o abdômen bem definido antes de parar bem em cima do coração batendo forte e freneticamente. Seus dedos pressionaram contra ele, tendo um pouco da atenção de Killjoy.

__

"Meu toque é realmente tão excitante para você?"

__

Killjoy assentiu, sua mão esquerda subindo para descansar em cima da que estava em seu coração. Ela deu um leve aperto na mão de Viper enquanto movia a cabeça até encontrar as esmeraldas que praticamente brilhavam no quarto escuro.

__

"É... é muito fascinante."

__

Viper zombou, embora sem entusiasmo, antes de murmurar, " _Você é_ fascinante."

__

Os olhos de Killjoy se arregalaram, a emoção em seus olhos excitados brilhava. "Você ...! Você me elogiou!"

__

Viper resmungou baixo, balançando a cabeça. "E aqui estou eu me arrependendo de ter me preocupado."

__

"Não, não, não," Killjoy fez um movimento de se sentar, o que levou Viper a se inclinar para trás e dar a ela o espaço que ela precisava para fazê-lo. Ela segurou os quadris da cientista e puxou-a pra mais perto do que já estava, tentando ao máximo não sorrir muito. "isso é progresso, Sabine! Grande progresso, se você me perguntar."

__

"Eu não estou."

__

"No entanto, isso é mais uma prova de que vale a pena tentar com você." Killjoy se inclinou e roçou seu nariz com a ponta do de Viper. "Estou muito feliz por não ter parado mesmo quando você me disse pra parar."

__

Viper não se incomodou em esconder como ela revirou os olhos com as palavras de Killjoy. "Ugh, você está se tornando mais e mais intolerável a cada minuto."

__

"Eu também gosto de você, Sabine."

__

"Oh, cale a boca."

__

Killjoy murmurou um tanto feliz quando os lábios dela e os de Viper se conectaram novamente, o canto de seus lábios puxados para cima enquanto ambas reintroduziam suas línguas uma com a outra. Ela correu os dedos pelas costas de Viper, sentindo as leves marcas de agulha sob a ponta dos dedos.

__

Viper se separou quebrando o beijo, se movendo lentamente lentamente e mordiscando uma das orelhas de Killjoy. Ela sussurrou: "Você gosta muito das minhas cicatrizes, não é?"

__

"Eu adoro elas." Killjoy murmurou, seu sorriso ecoando em suas palavras. "Eu honestamente gostaria de ter um momento um dia para admirá-las."

__

Uma pequena risada maliciosa. "Não essa noite, _schnecke_."

__

Viper a empurrou de volta na cama antes de rastejar para trás e tirar sua calça e calcinha. Isso fez Killjoy perceber que entre as duas, ela era a única decentemente vestida. Ela teve que engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta enquanto observava Viper se encaixar entre suas pernas, beijando e lambendo a parte interna de suas coxas. Isso a fez se contorcer um pouco em reação.

__

" _Mein Gott_ , Sabine ..." Killjoy franziu os lábios logo depois de dizer isso. Ela sentiu Viper exalar em sua entrada, que estava se tornando mais e mais úmida a cada segundo. Seus quadris se inclinaram pra frente no momento em que Viper traçou um dedo sobre sua fenda, um gemido suprimido escapando de seus lábios. _(Mein Gott - Meu Deus)_

__

"Sensível ... Hmm, eu gosto." Viper finalmente cerrou a distância, passando a língua pelo sexo de Killjoy em um ritmo lento. O que conseguiu fazer com que a dita mulher soltasse um forte gemido de prazer.

__

Pelos próximos minutos, Killjoy se contorcia e estremecia enquanto Viper continuava a lambê-la, o ritmo aumentando sempre que ela ia ficando quieta. Ela já havia colocado a mão sobre a boca pra abafar seus gemidos e gritos. Mesmo sabendo que os dormitórios eram à prova de som, Killjoy não queria correr o risco de deixar seus colegas agentes saberem o que ela e Viper estavam fazendo.

__

Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar. Ela agarrava os lençóis, batia o punho contra a parede ou agarrava os cabelos de Viper. Ela não conseguia mantê-las em um lugar fixo, especialmente quando Viper começou a brincar com seu clitóris. No momento em que ela começou a fazer isso, Killjoy não conseguiu evitar gritar o nome da cientista.

__

"Sabine ... Sabine ... Ohhh, Sabine, _mein Gott!_ Você é muito boa nisso ...!"

__

Viper sorriu presunçosamente para si mesma assim que ouviu essa linha em particular. Ela afastou seus lábios, apenas para colocá-las em posições diferentes. Killjoy assistiu com um brilho de ansiedade quando Viper sentou em seu colo e encostou seu sexo sobre o dela. Ela encarou a mulher de cabelos escuros, que estava olhando para ela com aquele sorriso malicioso que ela normalmente via sempre que a outra estava imensamente satisfeita com alguma coisa.

__

"Fica melhor."

__

Assim como o que foi garantido, _ficou_ ainda melhor. Killjoy arqueou as costas e gemeu o nome de Viper mais uma vez assim que sentiu o sexo da outra mulher se esfregar contra o dela. Com os dentes mordendo o lábio mais uma vez, Killjoy se forçou a encontrar com as investidas de Viper, ambos os quadris se esfregando repetidamente pressionados um contra o outro.

__

" _Oh Gott_ ...! Isso é bom demais! _Scheisse!"_ _(Oh Gott - Oh Deus ...! / Scheisse - Merda!)_

__

O quarto foi preenchido com o som de Killjoy chamando os céus acima, respirações ofegantes baixas, mas audíveis de Viper e, claro, o som explícito de suas intimidades se esfregando. O cheiro de sexo estava começando a se espalhar no ar, servindo como um afrodisíaco adicional para as duas agentes.

__

" _Schneller_ , Sabine!" _(Mais rápido, Sabine!)_

__

As sobrancelhas de Viper uniram-se em leve confusão. Ela pode se referir a Killjoy com um apelido alemão e ter um pouco de conhecimento da língua, mas ela não sabia tudo, e isso inclui seja lá o que for que sua parceira estava dizendo. Especialmente as outras palavras seguidas depois dessa.

__

Quando Killjoy percebeu que estava gritando várias palavras em sua língua nativa, ela balançou a cabeça e respirou rápido antes de dizer: "Mais rápido, Sabine ... eu quis dizer, mais rápido, por favor!"

__

"Isso eu posso fazer, _schnecke_."

__

Cumprindo os desejos da outra, Viper aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas. A umidade entre elas estava se tornando uma bagunça, mas nenhuma se importou. Viper até tomou a iniciativa de se abaixar e brincar com o clitóris de Killjoy.

__

O limite foi quando Viper começou a brincar com seu clitóris, então não foi surpresa quando ela sentiu a pressão embaixo se tornar insuportável. Sua mão esquerda estava em seu cabelo, bagunçando suas madeixas enquanto puxava e agarrava com o orgasmo prestes a tomar conta dela.

__

"S-Sabine ...! Eu vou... eu vou...-"

__

"Goze para mim, _schnecke_. Deixe-me ver você gozar."

__

_"Mmm!"_

__

Killjoy rapidamente agarrou o travesseiro ao lado, mordendo-o por um segundo antes de abafar seu grito com ele. O clímax que ela sentiu foi diferente dos que ela já teve antes. Ela praticamente derramou seu líquido por toda a intimidade de Viper. Parecia que tudo tinha explodido dentro dela, enviando sensações eletrizantes e levando-a a se agarrar a tudo o que pudesse.

__

A onda de prazer intenso diminuiu gradualmente e quando diminuiu, foi na hora certa. Isso deu a ela um pouco de consciência da visão acima dela.

__

_"H-Hah ...!"_ Viper arfou enquanto gemia, tendo seu próprio orgasmo logo em seguida.

__

Foi quando Killjoy sentiu a umidade quente entre suas pernas se tornar mais proeminente. Claramente, não foi só ela que acabou se derramando em alguém. Ela se sentiu absolutamente satisfeita com a sensação do pequeno 'veneno' de Viper molhando sua intimidade. Foi uma sensação excitante que trouxe maravilhas que fizeram seu estômago revirar.

__

Quando Viper se permitiu debruçar sobre Killjoy, rosto aconchegado ao lado de sua cabeça e lábios liberando respirações quentes e ofegantes, foi a única vez que ambas perceberam que estavam com uma das mãos entrelaçadas. Foi também o momento em que Killjoy desejou que ela tivesse tirado a camisa antes, pois ela não queria nada mais do que sentir o corpo quente de Viper contra o dela, sem qualquer barreira entre suas peles.

__

Quando Viper conseguiu recuperar um pouco de força, ela se levantou um pouco e olhou para sua mão esquerda, que estava entrelaçada com a direita de Killjoy. Ela silenciosamente desdenhou da visão, mas não puxou a mão imediatamente.

__

Balançando a cabeça, ela se ajustou em cima de Killjoy e se afastou. Não foi tão surpreendente quando a técnica a seguiu, envolvendo-a em um abraço que ela realmente não achava que realmente gostaria de estar. Não querendo que Killjoy visse qualquer possível sorriso dela, ela se virou de costas para Killjoy sem dizer nada, dando a ela a chance de ficar de conchinha por trás dela.

__

"Estou _um pouco_ feliz agora." Foi a primeira coisa que Killjoy disse quando retomou uma das mãos de Viper e começou a brincar com ela. Ela cutucou levemente e brincou com os dedos da mulher, sorrindo sempre que eles se contraíam a cada segundo ou dois.

__

Os lábios de Viper se abriram, provavelmente para dizer algo sobre o que acabaram de fazer, mas ela escolheu mudar para: "Se eu ouvir você roncar, não hesitarei em te expulsar do meu dormitório".

__

"Aww, qual é. Você não vai fazer isso, vai?"

__

O que Killjoy teve foi Viper olhando por cima do ombro e um olhar que lhe disse que ela definitivamente seria jogada pra fora se alguma vez se atrevesse a roncar em seu sono.

__

"... Eu não vou roncar. Entendi."

__

"Ótimo."

__

" _Süße Träume_ , Sabine." _(Boa noite, Sabine.)_

__

.....

__

.....

__

.....

__

__

"Durma bem, _maus_ ." _(maus – mouse/ratinho)_

__

Ao ouvir isso, Killjoy abruptamente aconchegou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Viper, fazendo com que a agente de repente xingasse com a repentina demonstração de afeto.

__

"Mas que droga, vá dormir!"

__

"Você me chamou de ratinho! Oh, eu terei bons sonhos essa noite, de fato!"

__

"Ugh."

__

__

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

__

__

Talvez a suposição de Killjoy estivesse certa. Talvez fosse apenas uma daquelas coisas de uma noite só. Afinal, ela acordou com uma cama vazia. Viper não estava em lugar nenhum, apesar de ser por volta das nove horas quando ela abriu os olhos. Se realmente fosse uma coisa única, Killjoy ficaria bem desapontada.

__

Esqueça isso, ela ficaria _extremamente_ desapontada, e talvez um pouco com o coração partido.

__

Afinal, ser chamada de _schnecke_ para _maus_ provavelmente não foi uma grande "promoção".

__

Killjoy suspirou enquanto se acomodava em uma das mesas vazias do refeitório. Ela colocou a bandeja em um lado da mesa antes de se virar para o espaço restante e começar a colocar seus robôs. Para evitar que outros sentassem com ela, já que ela não estava com humor para conversa, ela colocou vários robôs que ela tinha no armazenamento pra ocupar a maior parte da mesa e os outros assentos vagos.

__

Pelo menos assim, não apenas ninguém tentará se juntar a ela na mesa, mas também lhe daria a chance de apenas mexer em seus robôs enquanto tomava café.

__

Com uma nanoswarm em sua mão direita, um pedaço de torrada pendurado em sua boca e sua mão esquerda segurando uma chave de fenda, Killjoy estava muito focada em seu equipamento para notar que havia alguém parado na frente dela com sua própria bandeja de café da manhã na mão.

__

__

**_Crash!_ **

__

__

Killjoy virou a cabeça pra cima, colocando sua nanoswarm na mesa e se preparando para gritar com a pessoa que teve a audácia de empurrar sua torreta pra fora do lugar. Suas palavras sumiram de sua boca em um instante quando ela encontrou Viper parada ali, movendo a torreta caída para o lado com o pé esquerdo antes de usar sua bandeja para empurrar o outro equipamento na mesa. O som do alarmobô caindo da beirada da mesa chegou aos ouvidos de Killjoy, fazendo-a estremecer um pouco com o estrondo audível.

__

"Sabine?"

__

Viper ficou quieta enquanto ela começou a comer seu próprio café da manhã, que era um omelete recheado. A mulher não parecia se incomodar com o que havia feito, mas a julgar pela expressão de olhos arregalados de Killjoy, ela não parecia ter muito a dizer sobre isso também.

__

"Uhh, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

__

"Tomando café." Viper simplesmente respondeu, puxando um monte de estatísticas através de um holograma sendo projetado por uma de suas luvas, que era diferente da preta e verde que ela normalmente usava. Essa era apenas uma preta simples, suas bordas iluminando-se com uma luz branca enquanto o holograma que ela olhava mudava a cada deslize e toque de seu dedo.

__

"Ah, bem, eu sei disso, mas o que você ..." Killjoy parou, limpando a garganta e decidindo reformular a pergunta. "Você acordou mais cedo do que eu, certo? Você já não comeu ou algo assim?"

__

"Não, eu não comi."

__

"Por quê?"

__

"Não tenho muito tempo livre pra refeições."

__

"E?"

__

"Eu as agendo de acordo."

__

As sobrancelhas de Killjoy se franziram. "Isso não faz muito sentido."

__

Viper suspirou e balançou a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada.

__

Quando Killjoy estava prestes a insistir mais no assunto, Reyna de repente entrou em cena. A agente travessa tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto passava atrás de Killjoy, inclinando-se para lhe dizer: "O que a Viper aqui quer dizer é que ela estava esperando você acordar antes dela comer, pequenina."

__

Antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse reagir, Reyna puxou a gola da jaqueta de Killjoy, expondo o chupão que Viper havia deixado em seu pescoço.

__

"Embora pareça que você a alimentou bem noite passada, não é?"

__

As bochechas de Killjoy ficaram vermelhas. Ela teve que ajustar a ponta dos óculos no nariz e reorganizar a gola de sua jaqueta, enquanto Reyna ria para si mesma ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava. Viper meramente olhou para a agente que partia antes de direcionar seu olhar para sua companheira de mesa.

__

A torrada que Killjoy estava mordiscando foi abandonada na bandeja, o som de sua chave de fenda raspando contra a superfície da mesa sendo uma indicação clara de que ela estava apenas encontrando uma maneira de se ocupar e não parecer tão estranha.

__

"Você ... Você esperou por mim?"

__

Viper desligou o holograma, suprimindo um suspiro quando disse, "Não comece. Eu te disse, eu não sou de ter conversas significativas."

__

Killjoy readquiriu um pouco de sua confiança ao pensar em Viper ajustando sua programação apenas para ela, inclinando-se sobre a mesa enquanto sorria e dizia: "Tudo bem se eu consertar meus robôs no seu laboratório? Não serei barulhenta, prometo. "

__

"...Só por hoje?"

__

"Pela semana."

__

"Por hoje."

__

"Por cinco dias!"

__

"Por. Hoje." Viper enfatizou, o olhar em seu rosto dizendo a Killjoy que ela certamente não conseguiria a permissão que queria nem mesmo por um único dia se continuasse renegociando.

__

"Por hoje." Killjoy disse afirmativamente, balançando a cabeça. "Combinado."

__

" _Maus_ persistente." Viper murmurou com um revirar de olhos.

__

"Essa _maus_ é mais alta que você, _häschen_ ." _(Coelhinho/Coelhinha)_

__

O olhar de Viper voltou para Killjoy, seu tom soando mortífero quando ela questionou, "Você acabou de me chamar de _'coelhinha'_?"

__

Killjoy imediatamente ergueu as mãos na frente dela, a chave de fenda fazendo barulho no chão quando ela a deixou cair. "Não vou fazer isso de novo. Prometo."

__

"Você é uma figura, não é?"

__

"A mais inteligente que você encontrará."

__

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

__


	2. Riscos e Sacrifícios

"Ah, lá vão elas de novo."

Ao lado de uma das mesas da área de treinamento dentro da base, Sova, Phoenix e Viper podiam ser encontrados preparando seus equipamentos para um pequeno treinamento de simulação. O som de clique de suas armas sendo abafado pelos tiros ocasionais que Jett e Reyna disparavam contra os alvos em movimento diante delas.

Sem surpresa, Sage também estava lá. Se Raze não estivesse com Omen e Killjoy em uma missão, ela provavelmente estaria lá para torcer pelas duas agentes concorrentes.

Como o que Sova havia mencionado, Jett e Reyna estavam mais uma vez competindo frente a frente pela atenção de Sage. Enquanto Jett se gabava de como Sage e ela haviam sido encarregadas para uma missão juntas semana passada com Breach e Omen, Reyna se vangloriava abertamente de como ela e Sage participaram de uma operação de reconhecimento com Cypher dois dias atrás e que ele foi atencioso o suficiente dar a ambas um pouco de privacidade durante o voo para o local envolvido.

Uma coisa levou à outra e poof, elas voltaram a competir mostrando quem era melhor. Isso estava se tornando uma rotina, honestamente, e os outros agentes já se acostumaram com isso.

“Eu sei que sou um pouco estúpido, mas não sou _tão_ estúpido.” Phoenix disse com uma risadinha, acenando em direção à Sage. “Jett e Reyna vêm tentando chamar a atenção dela há muito tempo. Não acredito que ela ainda não percebeu isso. "

“Sage não é do tipo que coloca significado nas palavras de uma pessoa sem esclarecimento.” Sova disse, rindo. “Eu não a culpo. As duas tem uma maneira um pouco inortodoxa de conquistar o coração dela.”

"O que você acha, Viper?" Phoenix perguntou, dando a cientista um leve empurrão com o cotovelo. "Alguma ideia sobre elas?"

"Nenhuma." Viper disse, a maior parte de sua atenção focada na pistola que ela estava manuseando. “Eu não perco tempo ouvindo fofocas inúteis.”

"Ah, claro." Sova respondeu por Phoenix, um olhar astuto estampado em seu rosto. “Afinal, sempre que você não está trabalhando no seu laboratório, você está com sua _myshka_ .” _(myshka – rato/ratinho/ratinha)_

Em troca, Viper olhou brevemente para o iniciador, mas não disse nada.

" _Myshka?_ " Phoenix perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzindo em confusão. “Isso ...? Isso significa rato?”

"Significa, meu amigo." Disse Sova, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. “É como a Viper chama a Killjoy.”

Phoenix imediatamente teve que se impedir de rir quando olhou para Viper, apenas para encontrar a mulher agora direcionando seu olhar para ele. "Espera, então os rumores sobre você e a KJ, são verdade?"

"Isso não é da sua conta. E se você continuar a falar sobre,” Viper engatilhou a Ghost que ela tinha nas mãos e sorriu sarcasticamente para Phoenix. "Não sei o que posso fazer com essa arma."

Enquanto Sova ria da ameaça, Phoenix empalideceu. Ele estava literalmente ao lado de Viper, então antes que Sova levasse um tiro por rir abertamente, ele provavelmente morreria primeiro se ambos continuassem a tentar receber uma resposta dela.

Bem quando Sova estava prestes a perguntar se eles estão prontos para o treino de simulação, Brimstone chegou com uma expressão severa no rosto. Ele pode não ter conseguido capturar imediatamente a atenção deles ao chegar, mas seus passos pesados certamente o fizeram.

“Sova! Sage! Viper! Reyna!” Brimstone chamou, conduzindo os quatro agentes para segui-lo antes que ele se virasse e voltasse para a saída.

"Espera, espera, e eu?" Phoenix perguntou antes de olhar para Jett, que correu para tentar seguir Brimstone. “Uh, quero dizer, nós. E quanto a Jett e eu? "

Brim acenou uma mão por cima do ombro enquanto dizia: “Se vocês dois realmente querem fazer algo, vão ajudar o Breach e os outros mecânicos a consertar a aeronave que o Omen e os outros usavam. Foi danificada.”

“A aeronave deles foi danificada? Pelo quê?" Sage perguntou, seguindo o homem com os três outros agentes mencionados, o que deixou Phoenix e Jett resmungando sozinhos.

"Vou dar um pequeno resumo na sala de reuniões. As armas que vocês irão precisar já estão lá, então se equipem enquanto eu dou as instruções."

No caminho para o local que foram designados, Reyna bateu seu ombro contra o de Viper enquanto murmurava: "Sinto cheiro de problema."

"Sério? Como você descobriu? Foi o briefing repentino ou as botas do Brimstone?" Viper respondeu sarcasticamente, ganhando um sorriso doce e falso de Reyna.

"Você não está nem um pouco preocupada com a sua _esposa_ ?" _(espanhol)_

Viper revirou os olhos. “Ela não teria sido recrutada se não fosse capaz de cuidar de si mesma em campo.”

“Hmm, verdade. Mas você não ta nem um pouco preocupada com ela? "

Viper optou por ignorar a pergunta de Reyna, o que apenas fez com que ela risse para si mesma. Não importa o quanto ela tentasse, parecia que Viper nunca estava com humor pra falar sobre seu relacionamento com Killjoy ou qualquer um de seus sentimentos envolvendo a técnica.

Assim que chegaram à sala de reunião, Brimstone permitiu que alguns minutos se passassem para que os agentes começassem a se a equipar com as armas e acessórios trazidos por alguns soldados antes de começar a digitar no teclado holográfico. Em um piscar de olhos, a base inimiga envolvida na operação que Omen e sua equipe foram designados, apareceu de forma holográfica no centro da mesa tecnologicamente avançada na frente deles.

“A Operação: Limpeza não saiu como planejado.” Brimstone disse, gesticulando para o modelo da base. “Enquanto Raze criava uma distração, Omen plantou a Spike no coração da base. Infelizmente, parece que alguém teria acionado o alarme e, portanto, ele não foi capaz de ficar tempo suficiente pra proteger a Spike. "

“A Spike foi desarmada, não foi?” Sova adivinhou, ganhando um aceno do outro homem.

"Foi. Omen ordenou que Raze e Killjoy recuassem e se reunissem no local designado onde a aeronave estava. Raze saiu sem nenhum arranhão e foi a primeira a chegar, seguida logo depois por Omen.” Brimstone então suspirou, parecendo imensamente chateado quando seu olhar se prendeu em Viper antes que ele redirecionasse seu olhar para o holograma projetado. “Mas Killjoy, ela abandonou seu posto, porém não recuou.”

"O que?" Veio a resposta esperada de Viper.

Brimstone franziu os lábios por um momento antes de dizer: "Ela deu a volta no terreno externo e tentou reimplantar a Spike através de seu computador".

"Ela não poderia ter feito isso de sua posição anterior?" Sage perguntou com uma cara preocupada.

"Não, não poderia. Os inimigos acionaram um sinal de interferência e isso afetou suas conexões. Ela implantou um contra-sinal, o que exigia que ela se aproximasse da base para que seu raio pudesse alcançar o inimigo. Ela... conseguiu reimplantar a Spike, mas foi apenas por alguns segundos. A Spike foi desarmada novamente assim que ela foi rastreada através do sinal que ela havia liberado.”

"Ela foi capturada?" Embora não tenha gritado, o tom uniforme que Viper usou deixou óbvio que ela estava se segurando para não deixar sua frustração tomar conta dela. “Por que o Omen não voltou pra buscá-la? Ou a Raze? O que ela fez?"

“Viper, ouça. Omen e Raze pretendiam voltar, mas os inimigos já haviam localizado seus rastros e não lhes deixaram escolha a não ser pegar a aeronave e partir.” Brimstone disse, sabendo que sua resposta não deixaria Viper mais tranquila. “Eu dei a eles a ordem de recuar, e eles recuaram.”

"Mas e…-"

"É por isso que vocês quatro estão aqui, não estão?" Brimstone interrompeu, olhando para os agentes diante dele. "Estou designando vocês quatro para uma missão de resgate. Sova, espero que você conceda visão e cobertura para o resto da equipe.”

"Deixe comigo. Vou mantê-los encurralados.”

Brimstone então se virou para Sage. "Sage, você decide por si mesma se vai se infiltrar na base com Reyna e Viper ou se vai ficar com Sova."

Sage assentiu. “Eu sei o que deve ser feito. Farei a escolha assim que avaliarmos a situação.”

"Tudo bem. Reyna”, Brimstone dirigiu sua atenção para a agente mencionada. “Com suas habilidades, tenho certeza de que não terá muita dificuldade em enfrentar os inimigos.”

Reyna deu uma pequena risada, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. - Deixe comigo, Brimstone. Vou fazê-los sangrar até ficarem secos.”

“Estou contando com isso. Agora, Viper,” Brimstone colocou a mão sobre o ombro da agente, dando-lhe uma pequena sacudida antes de continuar. "Eu sei que você não iria ficar pra trás pra criar uma distração mesmo se eu ordenasse, então confio que você pode cuidar de si mesma com a Reyna. Assuma o controle e impeça a visão do inimigo.”

Viper desviou o olhar, tirando a mão de Brimstone de seu ombro. "Eu sei minhas prioridades, Brimstone."

"Tudo bem então," Sem se ofender com o tom desdenhoso de Viper, ele eventualmente voltou a focar em explicar a missão à todos os quatro. “Você tem duas opções. Primeiro, vocês podem levar um esquadrão de soldados para a missão _ou_ vocês quatro cuidam dessa operação sozinhos. Isto é, se acharem que conseguem.”

Reyna olhou para os três e a julgar pelos olhares que deram, ela escolheu responder por todos eles. “Nós cuidaremos disso nós mesmos, Brimstone. Além disso, este é um assunto bem pessoal para uma certa pessoa aqui. Será um caos, e não preferiríamos minimizar as casualidades? "

“Heh, tudo bem. Já que todos vocês parecem concordar, deixe-me dar a vocês um pequeno _'tour'_ pela estrutura da base.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

A aeronave voou pelos céus em modo furtivo, passando por nuvens aqui e ali enquanto seguia para o local designado em seu sistema de navegação. A julgar pelas imagens da transmissão do satélite, os inimigos estavam em alerta máximo desde a tentativa da Operação: Limpeza.

Felizmente, eles pelo menos confirmaram que Killjoy ainda não foi transferida para uma base diferente, o que eliminou as dificuldades em localizá-la em outro lugar.

Enquanto Reyna e Sage conversavam preguiçosamente na cabine, Sova e Viper estavam sentados na parte de trás. O russo parecia preocupado com seu arco, o examinando em busca de possíveis falhas que pudessem atrapalhar a missão.

A dois espaços de distância dele, Viper estava brincando despreocupadamente com um pequeno tubo de veneno entre seus dedos trêmulos. Com um olhar distante, sua mente vagando de um pensamento paranóico para outro.

Inconscientemente, ela franziu os lábios com as especulações terríveis que passaram por sua mente. Ela não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que pensa positivamente. Toda vez que ela estava sendo pessimista sobre algo, Killjoy sempre estava lá para lhe mostrar o lado bom da situação.

_“Por que você está tão afetada com isso?”_

Era uma pergunta que ela não conseguia responder a si mesma. Ela pode chamar o que elas têm de romance, mas ela nunca foi afetuosa com Killjoy. Isso é, se ela não contasse todas as vezes que fez a jovem agente gritar seu nome depois de lhe dar uma _"atenção"_ prazerosa.

Fazer refeições com ela e ocasionalmente permitir que fique em seu laboratório não era realmente considerado romântico em sua opinião. Killjoy geralmente mantinha conversas unilaterais com ela sempre que ela estava em seu laboratório, e ela apenas fornecia respostas curtas que provavelmente desencorajariam qualquer pessoa a continuar.

Mas não Killjoy, não. A peculiar alemã sempre estava lá para criar um pequeno raio de sol nos dias sombrios de Viper.

Além disso, Viper não iria admitir em voz alta, mas ela realmente _gostava_ quando Killjoy brincava com seus dedos. A técnica nunca falhava em fazê-la sentir que suas mãos eram tão _extraordinárias_ quanto sua própria mente. Elas podem _parecer_ normais, mas toda essa coisa de espasmos não era algo que outras pessoas iriam gostar imediatamente.

Relembrando a última vez que Killjoy esteve em seu laboratório, em vez de um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto, ela franziu a testa. Ela só tinha um punhado de expressões. Franzindo a testa, fazendo caretas, inexpressiva ou os ocasionais sorrisos complacentes que Killjoy adorava.

Com clareza transparente, Viper permitiu que a memória reproduzisse em sua cabeça.

_“Qual é, Sabine. Só trinta minutinhos.”_

_"Nesses trinta minutinhos, eu posso simplesmente preparar dois tipos de veneno."_

_"Vinte minutos, então."_

_"Não."_

_"Dez minutos! Sem objeções!”_

_Viper quase rosnou quando Killjoy pegou o frasco que ela estava segurando de sua mão, se controlando para não pegá-lo de volta. Por mais que ela quisesse fazer isso, ela realmente não queria causar um acidente e acabar acidentalmente machucando uma delas. Principalmente Killjoy._

_"Vamos." Killjoy pegou as duas mãos enluvadas de Viper e a arrastou em direção ao esquecido sofá preto ao lado da sala. Que só era usado quando Viper optava por passar a noite em seu laboratório, o que está se tornando raro atualmente devido a uma certa agente que acabava de colocar as duas na mobília mencionada._

_Quando Killjoy olhou para cima, ela encontrou Viper com aquela carranca usual em seu rosto. Isso não a desanimou._

_"Oh, não me olhe assim." Killjoy disse com um breve aceno de mão antes de começar a trabalhar nos fechos das luvas de Viper._

_"Você está realmente testando minha paciência, não está?" Viper perguntou em um tom baixo, estreitando os olhos._

_“Não estou testando nada nem ninguém. Acredite em mim." Killjoy deslizou delicadamente as luvas as tirando e colocando de lado antes de começar a massagear as mãos da cientista. “Suas mãos também precisam de descanso. Você pode não precisar, mas eles precisam.”_

_"E como você saberia disso?"_

_"Elas estão tremendo mais que o normal." Killjoy respondeu despreocupadamente, trazendo uma delas e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo. "Eu sei que você instalou algum tipo de estabilizador de nervos nessas suas luvas, mas tenho certeza de que quando seus dedos começam a se contorcer mesmo com elas, significa que estão exaustos."_

_Viper não disse nada, deixando Killjoy massagear suas mãos por um longo momento antes de questionar: "Você tem alguma preferência não convencional por mãos?"_

_A cabeça de Killjoy se ergueu ao ouvir isso, os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos. “Eu não tenho fetiche por mãos!”_

_“Isso é difícil de acreditar.”_

_"Tudo bem, talvez por suas mãos, eu posso ter uma grande fixação."_

_Viper não se incomodou em dizer nada. Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que foi o suficiente para fazer Killjoy se desesperar um pouco._

_“Mas isso não significa que tenho fetiche por mãos em geral!” Killjoy então se curvou um pouco, um beicinho brincando em seus lábios enquanto ela focava seu olhar nas mãos que ela estava massageando. “Eu realmente amo fazer isso com suas mãos. Assim como eu amo desenhar nas suas costas.”_

_Embora Viper não tenha corado, ela desviou o olhar, sentindo como ela teria ficado vermelha se continuasse assistindo Killjoy brincar ternamente suas mãos._

A memória pode ser exultante, mas Viper não sentia qualquer forma de conforto ou felicidade. Ela suspirou, colocando o tubo de veneno de volta em seu lugar no cinto antes de se fixar em olhar para suas mãos, suas sobrancelhas se unindo com leve aborrecimento enquanto observava seus dedos se contorcerem.

Era o oposto de Killjoy.

Se essas pessoas, as que capturaram sua pequena _maus_ , alguma vez fizerem algo semelhante ao que fizeram com ela no passado...

Se eles resgatassem Killjoy e ela ver suas mãos se contraírem, mesmo que seja um pouquinho, por causa de qualquer tortura ou experimentos que possam ter realizado com ela ...

Viper cerrou os punhos.

Eles querem uma vilã? Oh, ela certamente dará isso a eles.

Enquanto isso, na cabine do piloto...

Reyna olhou para a tela de navegação antes de seu olhar vagar para a direita, onde Sage estava ocupando o assento de co-piloto. Seus traços delicados foram transformados em uma expressão séria, a frustração brilhando em seus olhos castanhos escuros.

"Sage, você parece aflita."

Sage suspirou suavemente, oferecendo um breve sorriso de desculpas. “Sempre estou quando alguém está em perigo.”

“Killjoy é forte. Afinal, ela é uma _Radiante_. Ela não teria sido chamada para o protocolo VALORANT se ela não fosse capaz de cuidar de si mesma.”

"Você ta certa. Só estou preocupada.” Sage olhou por cima do ombro na direção de Sova e Viper. "Com todos."

"É por isso que você está aqui, não é?" Reyna deu uma piscadela quando Sage olhou para ela, levando a curandeira a desviar o olhar pra frente. "Todos nós confiamos em você e na sua cura."

Num tom mais leve, Sage corou, sorrindo enquanto olhava para Reyna. “Estou lisonjeada por você ter fé em mim e nas minhas capacidades.”

Por um momento, o único som que podia ser ouvido era o farfalhar ocasional de roupas sempre que um deles se mexia em seus assentos enquanto havia o som fraco do arco de Sova clicando e os dedos de Viper batendo audivelmente contra a borda de seu assento de aço.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Sage?"

"O que?"

"Você está interessada em homens?"

Os olhos de Sage se arregalaram um pouco, a cabeça se virando para olhar para Reyna com leve surpresa. De todas as perguntas que a duelista poderia ter feito, essa em particular foi certamente uma das mais inesperadas.

"Por que pergunta?"

\- Bem, - Reyna riu para si mesma, pensando que Jett provavelmente estaria furiosa agora se ela estivesse testemunhando essa conversa. “Não sei se você notou, mas Jett e eu temos...-“

Um suspiro. Embora tenha sido uma pequena reação, impediu Reyna de continuar sua declaração. Ela se virou para Sage, inclinando a cabeça e esperando pacientemente que ela explicasse o suspiro que ela deu. Essa reação por si só tinha significado mais do que suficiente para dar a Reyna uma pista do que a sentinela estava falando.

“Eu sei, Reyna. Eu percebi.” Uma mistura de expressão envergonhada e apologética assumiu o rosto da curandeira quando ela se virou para encontrar o olhar de Reyna por um breve momento.

"Você percebeu?"

“É bem difícil não notar.” Sage disse despreocupadamente. "A única coisa que falta é você e Jett virem até mim e me dizer abertamente o que vocês duas sentem."

Reyna então ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa para a mulher. “Então por que se fingir de sonsa? Você não tem interesse em nenhuma de nós?”

Sage soltou uma risada leve e tímida. "Não é isso. Eu teria que ser cega pra não me sentir atraída apenas pela sua aparência. Além disso, você e Jett têm muita personalidade. Honestamente, ambas são muito charmosas.”

"Se é isso que você realmente pensa de nós, o que impede você de notar pelo menos uma?"

"É exatamente por isso."

Reyna ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente, acenando com a cabeça para Sage continuar com seu ponto.

Sage olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que Sova e Viper não estavam ouvindo sua conversa antes que ela falasse em um volume baixo. "Não estou considerando nenhuma de vocês duas porque gosto das duas." Reyna piscou para Sage uma ou duas vezes, pega de surpresa com a resposta que recebeu.

“Você gosta de nós duas? Jett e eu? "

Sage assentiu sem palavras, franzindo os lábios com firmeza enquanto mantinha o olhar à frente e longe dos olhos ametistas vibrantes de Reyna.

Tudo o que Sage disse era verdade. Ela gostava das duas agentes, mas sabia que seria injusto pedir pra ter as duas. É como dizem, você não pode ter o melhor dos dois mundos. Neste caso, ela não poderia ter Reyna e Jett só para ela por motivos egoístas.

"E se Jett e eu concordássemos com isso?"

Sage desviou o olhar para Reyna. "Concordassem com o quê?"

Reyna apenas deu de ombros, com um sorriso malicioso que indicava o que ela queria dizer.

"Oh não, não, isso é... Isso é simplesmente desonroso. _Absolutamente_ desonroso.”

"Mas se não fosse, você aceitaria?"

Sage balançou a cabeça, o rosto ficando visivelmente vermelho. “Seria uma _blasfêmia_ , Reyna. Eu não poderia imaginar...-“

"Você não tem que imaginar nada se disser sim." O sorriso de Reyna voltou, mais largo e malicioso que o normal quando ela viu o olhar de Sage. “Não é um requisito considerar essa ideia, mas não há mal algum em contemplar, certo?”

"…Talvez." Sage murmurou, os olhos cabisbaixos por um momento. "Eu não sei."

“Você tem todo o tempo do mundo para pensar sobre isso, Sage. Não se pressione."

Apesar do que Reyna disse, Sage ainda se sentia ansiosa sobre tomar a decisão.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Fria e simples. É, esse era provavelmente o termo mais preciso que Killjoy poderia pensar quando se tratava de descrever a cela em que ela estava. As paredes eram brancas, o chão era branco e as barras de aço eram de prata lisa.

 _‘Nem mesmo uma cama’._ Killjoy pensou amargamente, arqueando as costas para tentar se livrar da dor que ela vinha sentindo há algum tempo.

Com quanto tempo ela ficou presa nesta cela chata, Killjoy não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ela estava lá. Tudo o que ela sabia era que estava com fome e que estava absolutamente irritada porque seu relógio de alta tecnologia e luvas também foram confiscados dela.

"Ei você!" Killjoy levantou rapidamente do chão, correndo em direção às barras da cela assim que avistou um guarda passando por ela. O homem parou, levantando uma sobrancelha assim que a encarou. "Você vai me manter como prisioneira aqui ou está apenas querendo me matar de fome?"

O guarda deu uma risada zombeteira, balançando a cabeça antes de erguer o pulso direito. “Tire as mãos das barras. Agora."

"Oh, desculpe, eu não recebo ordens de _arschlöcher_ como você _." (arschlöcher – filhos da p***)_

_BUZZ_

Eletricidade percorreu pelo seu corpo abruptamente graças às barras que foram repentinamente eletrificadas, o guarda na frente dela sorrindo presunçosamente enquanto ela convulsionava erraticamente por alguns segundos antes de conseguir soltar as barras.

“Agh... _Scheisse_...” Killjoy gemeu, se contorcendo no chão enquanto ela colocava suas mãos trêmulas contra ela. Ainda havia alguns tremores causados pelo choque em seu corpo, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente.

"Não era uma ordem, idiota." O guarda disse com uma risadinha baixa. “É um aviso.”

"Quer saber," Killjoy se ergueu um pouco, encarando o guarda. “Deixe-me dar meu próprio aviso.”

Indiferente, o guarda cruzou os braços e perguntou: "E o que seria, hein?"

“É melhor começar a respirar uma tonelada de oxigênio, porque assim que minha namorada chegar aqui, você vai sentir falta.”

O guarda meramente zombou de novo e balançou a cabeça antes de se virar e ir embora, sem se importar com o pequeno _‘aviso’_ que ela deu.

Deixada sozinha novamente, Killjoy foi em direção à parede mais próxima, deslizando contra ela até o chão enquanto balançava as mãos para tentar tirar o efeito do choque. Apesar de ficar tranquila com a ideia de ser resgatada, especialmente porque ela sabia que pelo menos mais da metade das pessoas no QG da VALORANT fariam esforço para resgatá-la, a ideia de Viper possivelmente não fazer parte da equipe de resgate a fez ficar um pouco decepcionada.

Ela realmente não podia culpar a cientista. Ela provavelmente confiava naqueles que já estavam designados para a missão. Isso, e seus frascos de teste eram provavelmente mais importantes para ela do que alguém como Killjoy. A técnica bufou para si mesma, fazendo beicinho com o pensamento.

"É nisso que você se meteu." Killjoy disse para si mesma, suspirando. “Não reclame agora.”

Enquanto ela estava presa lá, lamentando e resmungando sobre seu relacionamento...

Encoberto pela natureza ao redor da base, Sova se posicionou perto de um local semelhante a um penhasco, seu drone já voando e vasculhando a área. Ele estava grato por Killjoy tê-lo ajudado a finalizar o recurso de modo furtivo que estava sendo usado no momento. Isso deu a ele mais liberdade para espionar os inimigos sem se preocupar com o seu equipamento sendo abatido.

Atrás dele, Sage podia ser encontrada sentada em uma pequena pedra e digitando em um laptop que Sova havia conectado ao sistema de câmeras da base. Depois de um pequeno debate anteriormente, eles decidiram deixar Sage com Sova durante o processo de resgate. Mas, disseram que era esperado que os dois fornecessem apoio se Reyna e Viper experienciassem tiros pesados após a saída.

"Reyna, está ouvindo?"

Muito mais abaixo e mais perto da estrutura inimiga, Reyna e Viper estavam atrás de algumas pedras e arbustos. Já havia cinco guardas atrás delas, permanentemente incapacitados graças ao veneno que Viper havia liberado sobre eles e as balas que Reyna atirou.

"Esperando seu sinal, Sova."

“Uma única patrulha estará passando na frente de vocês em vinte segundos. Elimine-a e prossiga para a base. Sage vai congelar as câmeras daqui a dez segundos.”

"Entendido."

Como as operativas qualificadas que são, Reyna e Viper correram para fora de seu lugar e atacaram a patrulha mencionada com precisão. Assim que os guardas caíram, as duas os esconderam no lugar em que elas estavam anteriormente e continuaram em frente.

Quando elas se infiltraram com sucesso na base, Sage foi rápida em dizer as direções que deveriam seguir. A curandeira as orientou ao longo do caminho, dizendo para parar, quando atacar e quando apenas parar e se manterem escondidas.

Passando por uma ampla ventilação sob o piso principal, Reyna e Viper mantiveram uma posição agachada enquanto prosseguiam pelo caminho à frente. Os olhos de Reyna olhavam para as mãos de Viper de vez em quando, percebendo como ela parecia estar coçando para encher todo o lugar com sua fumaça mortal.

"Se acalme, _hermanita_." Reyna murmurou, ganhando nada além do silêncio da outra agente. "Nós vamos encontrá-la, e faremos aqueles bastardos pagarem."

"Eu _sei_ que vamos encontrá-la", Viper proferiu baixinho, suas palavras quase inaudíveis sob a máscara. “E também sei o que fazer com esses _insetos_ quando os encontrar.”

Reyna sorriu. "Segure toda essa raiva e, talvez quando Killjoy e eu estivermos em uma distância mais segura, vá em frente e libere."

Um longo momento de silêncio entre elas, a voz de Sage através de suas escutas sendo o único som que alcançava os ouvidos de ambas. Sabendo que estarão sob forte ataque quando recuperarem Killjoy, elas estão provando a calmaria antes da tempestade.

"A voz dela é música para os ouvidos, não é?" Reyna brincou baixinho com um sorriso malicioso. Ela e Viper já estavam fora das ventilações, costas contra a parede enquanto esperavam por mais uma patrulha que irão ter que eliminar.

Viper ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sage?"

Reyna murmurou. "Infelizmente, parece que terei que compartilhá-la com alguém se algum dia desejar chamá-la de minha."

“Uma relação polígama?” O interesse de Viper foi brevemente despertado, principalmente pela surpresa. “De todos, Sage é a última pessoa que eu pensei que consideraria isso.”

Reyna murmurou novamente, balançando a cabeça. "Suponho que uma mulher como ela pode ser demais para uma pessoa amar."

"Estou mais curiosa pra saber como você a convenceu a considerar essa opção."

"Foi uma visão adorável, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda não tomou uma decisão." Reyna pegou sua faca, sinalizando a Viper que ela irá lidar com o guarda que se aproxima. “E é por _isso_ que devemos ter sucesso com essa nossa missão. Eu preciso saber a escolha dela assim que terminarmos. "

Viper revirou os olhos sem entusiasmo, observando enquanto Reyna colocava a mão sobre a boca do guarda antes de enfiar a faca em seu pescoço.

Honestamente, o que Sage decide sobre relacionamento dela com Jett e Reyna, era a menor das preocupações de Viper. Evidentemente, a única coisa que importava para ela no momento era ter certeza de que Killjoy está viva e respirando.

Na área de prisioneiros, Killjoy podia ser vista chutando as barras de sua cela. Ela parecia ter recuperado sua energia ao mostrar rebeldia. O guarda que a eletrocutou da primeira vez estava no seu intervalo sentado no painel de controle ao lado, mastigando um sanduíche enquanto dava um sorriso sarcástico para a alemã.

No momento, havia outro guarda, uma mulher dessa vez, que estava de pé bem na frente de Killjoy, um olhar irritado em seu rosto enquanto olhava para a agente que estava fazendo uma grande confusão com todos os chutes e gritos que ela estava dando.

"Ela alguma vez cala a boca?" A guarda de plantão perguntou, olhando para o outro cara.

"Heh, realmente não sei."

"Se você quer que eu cale a boca, que tal entrar nessa cela e calar você mesma?" Killjoy desafiou com um sorriso provocador. "Ou você tem tanto medo disso?"

Killjoy infelizmente cometeu o erro de agarrar as barras da cela para enfatizar ainda mais seu desafio. No momento em que sentiu o frio das barras, já era tarde demais. O guarda ao lado sorriu maliciosamente junto com sua parceira enquanto observavam Killjoy gritar de repente e ter espasmos com a eletrocussão que ela sofreu novamente.

Com um suspiro intenso, Killjoy caiu para trás, a eletricidade passando pelas barras abruptamente parando e desaparecendo. A voltagem usada foi muito mais alta e durou muito mais tempo do que a eletrocussão anterior. Ao contrário de antes, ela sentiu como se toda sua energia tivesse sido sugada para longe. Ela apenas olhou para seus braços e mãos ligeiramente contraindo, gemendo baixinho quando percebeu que uma das lentes de seus óculos estava rachada. Provavelmente por causa da queda.

"Isso fez ela se calar." A guarda feminina comentou antes dos dois começarem a rir para si mesmos

Um leve som que parecia um assobio soou, muito baixo para ser ouvido através de seus risos. O homem estava tirando o pó de migalhas de pão de suas mãos quando olhou para a outra guarda, apenas para encontrar uma figura de cor púrpura atrás dela. O contorno em forma de névoa acariciou os ombros da guarda com um leve toque como uma pena, servindo como uma espécie de sinal de que o fim dela chegou.

"Ei, mas que... -"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, um braço de repente serpenteou seu pescoço e o puxou para fora de sua cadeira, uma mão enluvada agarrando por cima de sua boca aberta. Seus protestos foram abafados pelo espesso líquido verde que foi de repente derramado, sufocando-o com veneno escaldante que o fez apenas soltar um grito gargarejado. Ele se contorceu incontrolavelmente no chão quando Viper o soltou, o olhar de lividez em seu rosto tão claro quanto a sentença de morte que ela lhe dera.

Levantando a cabeça, Viper avistou Reyna sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto enfiava sua faca no peito da guarda feminina, sua risada diabólica ecoando na sala enquanto o carmesim se fazia nítido em seu punho e pingava no chão antes imaculado. Os únicos a ouvir o suspiro agudo da vítima e a risada maligna de Reyna foram os cadáveres que foram deixados nas sombras por ninguém menos que a dupla que se infiltrou na base.

Os olhos de Viper vagaram para a cela, seu foco se concentrando na forma caída de sua companheira. Ela praticamente esmagou um dos muitos botões do painel de controle, indo em direção a Killjoy uma vez que as barras se retraíram e não serviram mais de barreira.

“Killjoy.” Ela pronunciou em um tom uniforme, sua voz não revelando nenhuma emoção enquanto ela se ajoelhava ao lado da operativa e a virava.

Killjoy semicerrou os olhos levemente, balançando a cabeça quando encontrou Viper olhando para ela atentamente. A visão da cientista por si só foi o suficiente para ela sentir um pequeno estímulo de energia, principalmente porque ela tinha certeza de que um agente diferente teria vindo para resgatá-la. Honestamente, qualquer um, exceto Viper.

"Sabine...?"

Com uma mão ligeiramente trêmula, Killjoy ajustou seus óculos, apenas para Viper de repente agarrar seu pulso, acalmando-se um pouco trêmula e dando-lhe uma visão mais estável de suas mãos. Olhos verdes escureceram evidentemente. Não era apenas um simples olhar furioso. Havia algo mais por trás da raiva crua.

"Odeio interromper essa reuniãozinha comovente", interrompeu a voz de Reyna quando ela entrou em metade da cela, a faca ainda pingando sangue. “Mas é melhor sairmos agora. Afinal, não gostaríamos de ser jogadas numa cela também, não é? "

"C-Certo." Killjoy respondeu de volta, acenando com a cabeça uma vez antes de tentar ao máximo se colocar de pé. Na hora ela tinha literalmente alterado de perna quando foi abruptamente erguida, um rápido palavrão de surpresa a deixando. Ela logo se viu nas costas de Viper, as pernas firmemente seguradas por ela e seus braços reflexivamente envolvendo os ombros da mulher para evitar que ela caísse. "Viper! Eu definitivamente consigo andar!”

Suas palavras caíram em ouvidos aparentemente surdos. Viper correu atrás de Reyna, que havia se virado e seguido por um dos caminhos que Sage provavelmente as orientou. Durante todo o caminho para fora da base, Reyna e Viper puderam ouvir Sage repetir calmamente as instruções que precisariam, o som de explosões ecoando do lado de fora.

“O que está acontecendo lá fora?” Viper questionou quando uma explosão ensurdecedora soou em sua escuta.

“Sova está mantendo os inimigos ocupados com suas flechas. Vocês devem se apressar para a saída mais próxima antes que as localizem.” Sage respondeu, sussurrando logo em seguida antes de alguns tiros soarem ao seu lado.

"Sage!" Reyna chamou, uma pitada evidente de preocupação em seus olhos quando elas não receberam uma resposta imediata.

Mais alguns tiros depois, a voz de Sage voltou para o alívio de Reyna. “Minha posição foi comprometida. Eu terei que…-"

“Volte para a aeronave. Agora!" Reyna ordenou, interrompendo sua fala por um segundo para atirar nos guardas que ela havia cegado com seu _Olhar Voraz_. “Viper e eu encontraremos nossa própria saída. Cadê o Sova?”

“Não iremos embora sem vocês!” Sova finalmente falou, deixando claro que ainda estava vivo.

“Sova, se encontre com a Sage. Volte para a aeronave e proteja a área ao redor da área de pouso. Encontraremos vocês dois lá."

Apesar de se sentir relutante com o comando, Sova obedeceu. Afinal, discutir não os levaria a lugar nenhum. "...Tudo bem. Aguardaremos seu retorno.”

Reyna então olhou por cima do ombro, fazendo contato visual com Viper. "Suponho que você não tenha uma máscara extra?"

Os olhos de Viper se estreitaram, questionando Reyna sem palavras sobre o que ela queria que ela fizesse.

"Não estou pedindo uma pra mim." Reyna acenou em direção à Killjoy. "É pra ela."

"Espera, vocês duas não estão seriamente pensando em..." Killjoy interrompeu suas próprias palavras, percebendo o que Reyna estava sugerindo que Viper fizesse. "Você não está realmente _considerando_ essa ideia, está?"

Sem a ajuda de Sage na navegação e dezenas de soldados bem treinados e armados prontos para bombardeá-las com balas e explosivos à frente deles, Viper sabia que medidas drásticas precisavam ser tomadas se desejassem sair vivas da base.

"Certo." Viper finalmente disse, colocando Killjoy no chão antes de dispensar Reyna. “Limpe o caminho à frente o quanto você puder. Entre em contato se ficar encurralada.”

"É melhor você se apressar, então." Reyna disse a elas antes de sair rapidamente, praticamente entrando em estado de frenesi ao ativar sua habilidade _Imperatriz_ e atirando em cada indivíduo que tentava pará-la.

"S-...!" Killjoy parou antes que ela pudesse dizer o nome verdadeiro da cientista em voz alta. "Viper, sério, você não pode fazer isso. Você só tem uma máscara!”

"E é por isso que você deve usá-la."

Um chiado quase silencioso emitido pela máscara quando ela a removeu de si mesma, prendendo-a no rosto de Killjoy antes que ela pudesse proferir mais objeções. Viper se moveu como o ritmo fugaz de uma cobra real, guardando os óculos de Killjoy em seu bolso, suas mãos rapidamente prenderem o cabelo comprido sob seu gorro antes de ativar a cobertura completa da máscara.

Killjoy piscou de volta para as lentes verdes que se fizeram presentes em sua visão. Embora suas palavras tenham sido abafadas pela máscara, ela ainda tentou discutir com Viper, que infelizmente não quis.

"Respire por mim, _maus_." Foi o que Viper murmurou, surpreendentemente plantando um beijo rápido, mas significativo sobre a máscara antes de erguer Killjoy e jogá-la sobre suas costas novamente.

Viper gritou para ela se segurar e Killjoy que rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela, enganchando suas pernas nos quadris de Viper para evitar que a cientista tivesse que lidar com ela com as próprias mãos. Assim que ela viu as luvas de Viper começarem a brilhar com a revelação do escapamento, ela mordeu o lábio com força.

Essa pode ser a única maneira de sair do território inimigo, mas isso não significa que Killjoy aprovou o método em si.

Ao chegar ao final do caminho, a voz de Reyna soou na escuta de Viper.

"Viper, _agora!_ "

Em um flash, a visão de Killjoy foi repentinamente embaçada por uma névoa verde espessa, as lentes da máscara iluminando-se e fornecendo a ela algum tipo de visão térmica. Gritos sufocados e agonizantes ecoaram ao redor delas enquanto a vida dos inimigos se deteriorava massivamente. Eles caíram imediatamente, se contorceram de dor enquanto suas gargantas se contraíram ou gritavam por misericórdia que nenhuma das agentes estava disposto a dar.

Dentro do caos que começou ao redor delas, Killjoy foi capaz de localizar Reyna em sua forma intangível facilmente passando pelos inimigos que estavam convulsão, o brilho em seu peito e olhos e o contorno violeta sendo a única coisa visível nela.

Killjoy não tinha certeza de quanto tempo elas estavam correndo através da névoa venenosa que Viper criou ao redor delas, mas quando ela percebeu que a visão térmica foi desativada, elas já estavam correndo pela floresta. Embora não houvesse mais fumaça verde ao redor, ainda dava pra ouvir o som de respirações constrita. Ela não conseguia identificar de onde vinha, embora devido aos gritos distantes e o farfalhar alto da natureza preenchendo seu sentido de audição.

“Todos pra dentro! Rápido!" Ela ouviu Sova gritar, fazendo-a olhar para frente e localizar o agente russo freneticamente conduzindo-as a embarcar na aeronave enquanto dava cobertura.

Reyna voltou à sua forma humana, juntando-se imediatamente a Sage na cabine quando a aeronave começou a decolar. Sova fechou a escotilha assim que Viper entrou, chamando as duas pilotas e dizendo-lhes para se apressarem na partida.

"Você pode me colocar... -" Killjoy deu um grito audível quando Viper e ela de repente caíram sobre o chão de aço da aeronave, fazendo com que Sova abaixasse seu arco e corresse em direção a elas.

Killjoy rapidamente se afastou de Viper, que gemeu baixinho embaixo dela. Assim que ela saiu de cima da mulher, foi quando ela finalmente percebeu de onde vinha aquela respiração difícil.

"Sabine? Sabine, você está bem?" Killjoy perguntou preocupada, puxando Viper para seu colo pra ver o que estava errado. Infelizmente para ela, Viper rolou para longe e se forçou a levantar, balançando a cabeça quando eles tentaram segurá-la.

"Não...! Só, não..." Viper grunhiu, empurrando bruscamente a mão de Sova antes de cambalear para a parte mais distante da aeronave. Com a voz um tanto rouca, ela disse com dificuldade: "Cuide dela. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma."

Todos e cada um deles, especialmente Sova e Sage, estavam mais do que cientes da imunidade de Viper ao veneno, mas a própria mulher havia mencionado a eles que normalmente demorava um pouco para seu sistema se adaptar a um tipo diferente de veneno. Ela disse a eles que sempre que acontecia, era um processo lento e agonizante.

A julgar pela falta de explicação que deram a Killjoy, parecia que ambos concordaram que não era exatamente tranquilizante dizer isso.

Sova eventualmente concordou, sabendo que Viper só discutiria com ele se ele a ajudasse em vez de ajudar Killjoy. Ele se abaixou novamente, ajudando a jovem agente a se acomodar em um dos assentos.

Demorou um pouco, mas Sova foi capaz de remover a máscara de Viper do rosto de Killjoy, que mostrou uma cara preocupada enquanto olhava por cima do ombro do arqueiro apenas para ver Viper fazendo exercícios respiratórios.

"Isso é normal?" Killjoy perguntou, suas preocupações refletindo em sua voz e expressão facial enquanto ela continuava a olhar Viper de uma distância razoável.

Sova olhou para onde a cientista estava antes de suspirar. "De certa forma, é."

"O que isso deveria significar?"

"Só não se preocupe com ela." Disse Sova, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Killjoy e oferecendo um olhar tranquilizador. "Fique tranquila, ela ficará bem."

"Mas o veneno, Sova." Killjoy disse, agarrando a máscara pendurada em seu pescoço e sacudindo-a diante do homem. "Ela usa isso por um motivo."

“Eu sei que ela usa. Todos nós sabemos, mas agora, precisamos que Sage verifique você.”

"Verifique a Sabine primeiro!"

"Sova", veio a voz suave de Sage, notificando-os de que a curandeira havia deixado seu lugar na cabine e já estava atrás do arqueiro. "Deixe-me. Vá e veja se Reyna precisa de sua ajuda.”

"Imediatamente." Sova ofereceu a Killjoy um último olhar de garantia antes de se levantar e ocupar o assento de co-piloto.

Sage se posicionou na frente de Killjoy, agachando-se antes de pegar um de seus orbes de cura. Quando ela pegou nas mãos de Killjoy, percebeu que suas palmas apresentavam pequenas queimaduras. Essa foi a razão pela qual Viper pareceu imensamente enfurecida quando ela avistou suas mãos.

"Você sofreu alguma queda?" Sage perguntou, os olhos procurando por mais algum ferimento. Suas mãos já estavam se curando, o poder do orbe que ela transmitiu a ela revertendo a pele de volta ao seu estado inicial.

“Fui jogada pra trás na segunda eletrocussão.” Killjoy disse, olhando para Viper de vez em quando. "Bati minha cabeça e, bem, quebrei meus óculos."

Sage deu um suspiro delicado enquanto balançava a cabeça e produzia outro orbe de cura, transmitindo sua capacidade de cura em torno da cabeça de Killjoy. “Mais alguma lesão? Alguma dor que possa estar sentindo agora?"

Killjoy sentia que era tão errado que Sage estava se preocupando com ela em vez de Viper, que ainda estava tendo dificuldades com a respiração dela. No entanto, quanto mais cedo ela terminasse essa checagem, mais cedo ela poderia correr para o lado de Viper.

"Eu... acho que estou sentindo um pouco de dor no meu peito."

Sage acenou com a cabeça, retirando o terceiro orbe de cura e canalizando em seu torso. É certo que a onda de alívio que abruptamente tomou conta dela foi imensamente tranquilizante. “Alguma possível dor abdominal? Falta de ar, talvez?"

Killjoy balançou a cabeça. "Acho que estou bem agora, Sage. Você deveria checar a Viper.”

"Oh..." Os lábios de Sage se franziram, lançando um olhar para onde a cientista estava antes de balançar a cabeça. "Eu sei que pode parecer que não nos importamos com o estado da Viper, mas acredite em mim, _ai ren_ , eu não sou capaz de ajudá-la quando ela está nesse estado." _(ai ren - querida / querida)_

"Que estado?"

"Ela está... se _adaptando_ . É sua _habilidade de Radiante_.”

"Eu pensei que ela era imune a veneno."

“Ela é, mas é um processo para ela. Especialmente porque qualquer que seja o veneno que ela usou dessa vez, é diferente daqueles que ela já é invulnerável."

O olhar cabisbaixo de Killjoy fizeram Sage desviar seu olhar, sabendo que ela não poderia tranquilizá-la totalmente com suas palavras."... Ela está com dor?"

 _‘Está.’_ Sage pensou, sua expressão franzida ameaçando se intensificar. Ela limpou a garganta e decidiu dizer: "Ela vai ficar bem, então não se preocupe muito."

No momento em que Sage se levantou e voltou para onde Sova e Reyna estavam, Killjoy imediatamente se levantou. Mesmo que a cura que Sage tivesse dado a ela, especificamente aquela que estava aliviando a dor no seu peito e uma leve dor de cabeça, ainda estivesse em pleno processo de fazer efeito, isso não a impediu de levantar e se aproximar rapidamente de Viper.

"Sabine", Killjoy pronunciou o nome da agente no segundo em que ela se ajoelhou na frente dela, suas mãos cobrindo uma das mãos de Viper enquanto sua outra estava cobrindo seus olhos. "você está bem?"

Um suspiro profundo. Não houve resposta imediata, mas isso não fez com que Killjoy se retirasse. Ela ficou e esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta adequada. Sua preocupação cresceu gradualmente, especialmente quando ela sentiu a mão de Viper contrair significativamente sob suas palmas. Foi muito pior do que o normal.

"Sabine, por favor, fala comigo."

"...Estou bem." Viper finalmente respondeu, mantendo a cabeça baixa e o olhar longe de ser capturado até que ela levantou a cabeça e ergueu ambas as mãos para segurar o rosto de Killjoy. Quando o castanho-avermelhado encontrou o verde esmeralda, Killjoy sentiu seu coração pular uma batida com a preocupação reluzente nos olhos que a encararam.

Ela provavelmente teria comemorado essa visão se não fosse acompanhada de sinais de dor. Não só isso, mas ela percebeu como Viper estava franzindo os lábios, que pareciam tremer sempre que ela os relaxava.

"A máscara te manteve segura, não é?" Viper perguntou, sua dificuldade em fazer essa ação evidente em seus olhos, apesar de seus esforços em manter uma expressão neutra. "Você não foi envenenada?"

Killjoy balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou perfeitmente bem, Sabine. Sage já cuidou dos meus ferimentos.”

"Suas mãos..." Viper a soltou e baixou o olhar, pegando as mãos de Killjoy com suas trêmulas. Um brilho de alívio breve mas visível cruzou seu rosto, deixando claro que ela estava grata por não haver mais marcas de queimadura.

“Sabine…”

Viper suspirou novamente, reconectando seus olhares um com o outro enquanto dizia: "Não se preocupe com meu estado, _maus_ , estou me adaptando, lentamente, mas estou.”

"Eu poderia ter prendido a respiração. Você não precisava me dar sua máscara."

"Você realmente achou que isso era uma opção?"

“ _Você_ realmente pensou sobre o que você fez? A toxina que você usou era diferente das normais, não era? " Killjoy franziu a testa. "Eu sei que você disse que é imune, mas isso não significa que você vai abusar dessa sua vantagem."

“Qual é a utilidade de ter uma vantagem se eu não puder usar?”

"Eu _poderia ter_ prendido a respiração, Sabine!" Killjoy repetiu seu ponto. “Nenhuma de nós estaria nessa situação se inicialmente eu tivesse ouvido o Omen e recuasse em vez de tentar completar a missão. E por causa do que eu fiz, você está tendo que lidar com _isso_.”

Em vez de aprofundar a discussão entre elas, Viper apenas deu um suspiro silencioso antes de puxar Killjoy, chocando seus lábios contra os dela. O beijo brusco pegou a alemã de surpresa. Ela podia sentir os lábios de Viper tremendo contra os dela enquanto se induzia a retribuir.

O beijo tinha muito potencial pra ficar ser aprofundado, mas antes que pudesse, Viper se retraiu e encerrou o ato. Isso fez com que Killjoy olhasse de volta para ela, ainda em um leve estado de choque com o gesto afetuoso. Mesmo que seus três colegas agentes não estivessem olhando, Viper nunca tinha beijado Killjoy fora dos seus dormitórios.

"Não dá pra segurar o fôlego pra sempre." Viper murmurou, ajeitando o gorro que estava perto de cair da cabeça de Killjoy. "E eu não estava disposta a deixar você arriscar."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Brimstone ficou no hangar do quartel-general da VALORANT com uma expressão de expectativa enquanto ele, Cypher e Jett observavam a aeronave aliada se aproximar de sua localização. Ele e os dois correram para encontrá-los na área de pouso assim que Sova os comunicou de sua chegada pelo rádio.

Enquanto o agente mais velho estava lá para ver primeiro se a missão foi um sucesso, Jett estava presente para garantir que Sage voltou em segurança da operação de extração. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ela estava um pouco certa de que a curandeira estaria segura, já que Reyna estava lá para protegê-la. Isso, e as habilidades e capacidades de Sova não eram nada de se zombar.

Quanto a Cypher, bem...

"Eu saio para uma pequena coleta de informações e já perco muita coisa." Ele comentou enquanto brincava preguiçosamente com um de seus fios-armadilha entre os dedos.

“Além das rixas competitivas entre a Jett e a Reyna, a única coisa que você perdeu foi a captura da Killjoy.” Brimstone disse com um rolar indiferente de olhos.

"Você acha que Sage percebe as coisas que eu faço?" Jett perguntou, o olhar focado na aeronave que se aproximava.

"Tenho certeza que sim." Cypher respondeu. “Todos nós sabemos o que acontece quando você subestima seus colegas agentes.”

"Eu não estou a subestimando, ok? Só estive pensando. " Jett disse em um murmúrio. "Talvez eu deva apenas confessar a ela."

“Nossos superiores não disseram para manter as coisas profissionais no nosso círculo?” Cypher perguntou geralmente a si mesmo, batendo seu fio-armadilha contra o queixo por um momento. "Diga, Brimstone, você tem alguma intenção em impor isso?"

Brimstone zombou, balançando a cabeça. "Isso é suicídio e você sabe. É como se você estivesse me dizendo que quer que a Viper me envenene no meu sono, enquanto Reyna e Jett aqui provavelmente atirariam em mim."

"Eu lançaria uma faca em você, isso conta?" Jett brincou com um olhar inocente, fazendo Cypher rir silenciosamente enquanto Brimstone mostrava o dedo do meio para ela. "Estou apenas sendo honesta."

A conversa finalmente chegou ao fim quando a aeronave pousou diante deles, sua escotilha sibilando ao abrir e descer, revelando cinco agentes que pareciam ter ido ao Inferno e voltado.

Brimstone convidou Sova para acompanhá-lo, mas antes olhou para os outros e disse: "Quero seus relatórios prontos amanhã quando eu os interrogar. Por enquanto, vão descansar um pouco. Vocês merecem.”

Cypher estava prestes a seguir Brimstone e Sova quando uma mão agarrou seu ombro bruscamente, fazendo com que ele se virasse e encontrasse Viper, que segurava um par de óculos familiares.

“Acha que consegue consertar isso?” Viper perguntou, lançando seu olhar para onde Killjoy estava parada.

"Heh, fácil." Cypher pegou os óculos e guardou o acessório. "Devo dar a ela o produto finalizado ou...?"

"Deixe no meu laboratório quando terminar."

Cypher murmurou e acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar e seguir Sova e Brimstone.

Killjoy, que estava no lugar que Viper mandou ela ficar, finalmente se aproximou da cientista, claramente não sabendo sobre o que a conversa dos dois agentes se tratava. "O que foi isso?"

"Nada." Viper respondeu com seu tom usual. A dor e todo o tremor que estava sentindo diminuíram um pouco, mas não completamente. Era suportável agora, então ela era capaz de agir como de costume novamente. "Vamos, vou precisar higienizar você."

Os olhos do Killjoy se arregalaram. “Me higienizar?"

“Embora você estivesse usando minha máscara, o resto de você ainda estava exposto ao veneno. Não quero arriscar qualquer tipo de mutação ou outro efeito colateral que possa causar te causar.”

"Como você planeja me higienizar, então?" Killjoy lembrou momentaneamente do filme que assistiu algumas a semanas atrás, onde o cientista louco raspou o cabelo de sua vítima e a jogou em uma banheira cheia de líquido que deveria _‘higienizá-la’._

Viper suspirou levemente exasperada. “Não é nada parecido com o que você vê nesses filmes, isso eu tenho certeza. Agora vem. Estamos perdendo tempo.”

"Certo…"

Enquanto isso, no trio do outro lado...

"Oh, que bom!" Jett rapidamente abraçou Sage, que riu e retribuiu o abraço.

"Você ta bem, né? Nenhuma lesão? Sem ferimentos?"

"Estou bem, Jett. Um pouco cansada, mas completamente ilesa.”

"Ótimo."

"Jett," Reyna falou, soando como se ela ronronasse o nome da duelista. “Posso falar com você um momento? Sage aqui pode precisar de um pouco de tempo para ela. "

Enquanto Jett estreitou os olhos em suspeita para a mulher mexicana, as bochechas de Sage coraram. A curandeira tossiu para si mesma e disse: "Reyna está certa. Eu... eu preciso ir, _aham_ , reabastecer meu suprimento de orbes de cura. Estarei no meu laboratório se alguém precisar de mim."

Jett franziu a testa e foi um pouco forçada a se despedir de Sage tão cedo, que saiu rapidamente, a deixando sozinha com a mulher perversa. Cruzando os braços, ela olhou Reyna com um olhar escrutinador enquanto batia o pé no chão com impaciência.

“O que você quer, Reyna?

"Na verdade, a pergunta mais correta aqui é: o que _nós_ queremos, Jett, hein?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Veja bem," Reyna passou um braço em volta do ombro de seu colega duelista, levando-a para fora do hangar enquanto conversavam. “Falei com a Sage e, resumindo, descobri a razão pela qual nossos esforços parecem ter sido em vão.”

O ceticismo ficou claro como cristal no rosto de Jett, mas, mesmo assim, ela disse: “Continue..."

"Para evitar os detalhes chatos, vou ser franca. Sage gosta de nós duas.”

Uma piscada.

Duas piscadas.

Três piscadas.

"…O que?"

“É a razão pela qual ela não tem reconhecido nossos esforços.” Reyna disse com um suspiro dramático. “Recentemente, quando Sage e eu conversamos, eu fiz uma proposta.”

Jett estreitou os olhos novamente. “Que proposta?”

"Oh, não se preocupe, você está inclusa." Reyna respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Sage não tem intenção de escolher nenhuma de nós, provavelmente para evitar mais brigas entre você e eu."

“Isso não é exatamente uma proposta.” Jett brincou, ganhando um sorriso doce da outro agente.

"Eu sei. Eu estava chegando lá. _Aham_. Como eu estava dizendo, perguntei a Sage se ela estaria disposta a se envolver em um relacionamento polígamo com ninguém menos que você e eu."

Mais uma vez, os olhos de Jett se arregalaram. De todas as coisas que ela previu que ouviria, essa foi a última coisa que ela pensou que Sage iria considerar. Apesar de Reyna ser uma rival dela no que dizia respeito ao coração da sentinela, ela sabia que a mulher não diria isso simplesmente por dizer. Além disso, Reyna era tão possessiva quanto Jett poderia ser, então essa provavelmente foi a única solução que ela encontrou envolvendo ter Sage em um compromisso.

“É ai que entra toda essa nossa conversa.” Reyna parou de andar, virando as duas até que estivessem uma de frente para a outra. “Sage provavelmente está em seu laboratório agora, pensando se vale a pena concordar com essa proposta. Agora, enquanto ela pondera as possibilidades, quero saber sua opinião sobre isso.”

"Você ... quer que eu diga sim, não é?"

"Bem, eu não gosto exatamente da ideia de compartilhar _mi corazón_ com outra pessoa, mas é muito melhor tê-la do que não tê-la de modo nenhum, não é?" _(mi corazón - meu coração)_

Jett fez uma careta, os lábios curvados de desgosto. Mesmo que ela quisesse tanto ter Sage só para ela, se o que Reyna disse era verdade, então isso significava que ela não poderia nem chamar Sage de sua, a menos que concordasse com a proposta acima mencionada.

“Bem, _querida_ , o que você me diz?” _(querida – em espanhol)_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

As janelas e a porta principal do laboratório estavam cobertas com grossas cortinas opacas automatizadas, a sala inteira estava coberta, impossibilitando qualquer pessoa que passasse pelo corredor de ver o que tinha dentro. Devido ao próprio laboratório ser à prova de som, ninguém conseguia ouvir o que estava acontecendo lá e o que as duas agentes estavam dizendo uma à outra.

Viper jogou as roupas de Killjoy em uma cesta, ela pretendia fazer um processo de higienização diferente nelas, antes de se virar para a técnica, que estava literalmente parada diante dela apenas de roupa íntima. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando a outra de cima a baixo por um momento.

"Eu disse _tudo_." Viper enfatizou, olhando rapidamente para a roupa restante.

“Ah qual é, Sabine. Isso é constrangedor." Killjoy murmurou, sentindo-se exposta demais com o quão brilhantes as luzes do laboratório estavam. "Tem certeza que ninguém consegue ver através dessas cortinas?"

Viper revirou os olhos. “Acredite em mim, Cypher e eu projetamos essas cortinas nós mesmos. Agora tire suas roupas.”

"Eu já tirei!"

" _Incluindo_ suas roupas íntimas."

Killjoy franziu o rosto, olhando com dúvida para Viper. "Tem certeza que você não quer só me ver nua?"

"Tem certeza de que você não ta prolongando isso só porque gosta que eu olhe pra você assim?"

"Ei, não vire o jogo contra mim! Acabei de voltar de ser capturada!”

“E eu quase sufoquei com meu próprio veneno só pra te salvar. Estamos quites."

"Você não pode pelo menos diminuir um pouco as luzes?" Killjoy pediu fracamente, acenando com a cabeça em direção a um dos interruptores ao lado.

"Eu já vi, toquei, lambi, chupei e mordi seu corpo muitas vezes e agora você está agindo como se essa fosse a primeira vez que te vejo nua."

As bochechas de Killjoy coraram intensamente com a afirmação feita. Viper realmente precisava ser tão específica com tudo que ela já tinha feito? Talvez, mas tudo o que isso fez foi constrangê-la ainda mais.

"E-eu sei disso!" Killjoy respondeu, olhando para Viper, que parecia totalmente desanimada. “Acontece que, quando normalmente fazemos _isso_ , as luzes estão fracas ou desligadas completamente.”

"É realmente uma pena."

"Você _não_ está ajudando."

Viper suspirou exasperadamente. “Ou você tira agora, ou eu mesma arranco. Faça sua escolha."

A julgar pelo seu tom e expressão, é óbvio que ela significou a ameaça que fez. Isso deixou Killjoy sem escolha a não ser bufar e murmurar algo sobre Viper se aproveitando dela e da situação em geral quando ela finalmente cedeu e começou a tirar as roupas restantes.

"Toma." Ela resmungou, colocando-as na mão estendida de Viper.

"Finalmente." Viper murmurou, revirando os olhos antes de se virar e jogar as roupas íntimas na mesma lixeira onde as outras roupas foram descartadas.

Killjoy ficou parada na cápsula ligeiramente elevada, olhando para Viper com um olhar indiferente, um rosto levemente avermelhado e uma postura rígida. As luzes ao seu redor e o brilho proveniente da parte superior e inferior da cápsula a faziam se sentir como se fossem holofotes direcionados a ela, enquanto Viper era o único membro da audiência que teve o prazer de ver o que ela estava exibindo.

"E agora?"

"Fique aí." Viper disse antes de pegar o roupão cirúrgico ao lado, vestindo-o junto com um par de óculos de proteção antes de substituir as luvas mecânicas pelas de borracha.

Killjoy teve que se controlar para ficar quieta enquanto observava Sabine pegar uma mangueira fina e conectá-la a um tanque que ela havia trazido anteriormente da parte de armazenamento do seu laboratório. Ela subiu na plataforma, o bico da mangueira na mão.

"Você vai me dar um banho de mangueira?" Killjoy questiou com olhos arregalados.

“Não está na capacidade máxima, então não vai doer.”

“Por que _você_ não se higieniza antes de mim!?”

Viper olhou para ela com uma expressão inexpressiva. “Eu já nasci imune à toxina. Respirar elas de novo é como inalar oxigênio pra mim. Você, por outro lado...”

“Por que de repente me sinto como um animal prestes a ser borrifado por ter feito algo errado?”

"Você _desobedeceu_ às ordens do Omen." Viper murmurou, mais para si mesma. “Independentemente disso, quanto mais esperarmos, maior será a chance de um possível conflito ou mutação no seu sistema. Agora, aqui. Vista isso."

Killjoy pegou os óculos que Viper entregou a ela, olhando-a com um olhar suplicante. Infelizmente para ela, a cientista apenas a indicou para colocar o traje de proteção ou então ela iria borrifar com o que quer que estivesse dentro do tanque, com ou sem ele.

"Pronto. Feliz?"

O sorriso malicioso de Viper apareceu antes que ela o cobrisse com sua máscara cirúrgica, levantando a mangueira antes que ela dissesse, "Muito."

Killjoy deu um pequeno grito quando sentiu o líquido frio que parecia lodo espirrar em seu corpo, um arrepio a percorreu no segundo em que tocou seu corpo nu. Até mesmo seu cabelo não estava protegido da gosma clara da qual Viper estava a encharcando. Ela era virada e movida por uma mão, enquanto a outra mudava a posição da mangueira de vez em quando.

“Por que parece que estou coberta de vômito? Vômito _fresco_.” Killjoy falou quando Viper a girou e borrifou suas costas com o líquido desinfetante.

"Eu nem quero saber por que você tem tanta certeza de que isso parece vômito fresco." Viper mencionou atrás dela.

Uma resposta rápida e curta era o que Killjoy pretendia dizer, mas ela de repente deu um pequeno grito quando sentiu Viper apalpar uma de suas nádegas. Ela pulou, acertando o vidro duro na frente dela antes de rapidamente se virar e encarar Viper, que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Que diabos foi isso!?"

Viper inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Isso o quê?"

"Você literalmente agarrou minha bunda!”

“Não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso.” Viper disse revirando os olhos. "E você não se mexia. Eu apenas dei um empurrãozinho. "

Killjoy estreitou exageradamente os olhos para Viper, fazendo um gesto de _‘estou te observando’_. A agente zombou e balançou a cabeça, dando um passo para trás e abaixando a mangueira. Ela foi até o painel de controle conectado à cápsula, removendo as luvas que estava usando antes de começar a apertar alguns botões.

A cápsula se fechou, prendendo Killjoy dentro e deixando-a sem escolha a não ser apenas observar Viper prosseguir com a próxima etapa da higienização.

"Essa é a parte em que você me afoga enchendo isso de água ou algo assim?" Ela perguntou, sacudindo seus braços para tentar tirar um pouco da substância viscosa.

"Você exagera demais, _maus_." Viper então tirou a máscara, certificando-se de que Killjoy visse o sorriso malicioso em seu rosto quando disse: "É apenas um banho frio."

Foi mais do que _apenas_ um banho frio. A água que de repente caiu sobre Killjoy estava tão gelada quanto o próprio gelo. Ela gritou novamente e quase bateu com a cabeça no topo da cápsula quando ela pulou ao sentir o que parecia ser água gelada caindo sobre ela.

Tão rápido quanto veio, a água congelante finalmente parou. O assobio baixo da cápsula mostrando que agora estava aberta novamente. Os óculos de proteção de seu rosto foram removidos por ninguém menos que a própria Viper, que a ajudou a vestir um roupão branco simples.

Uma vez que ela estava um tanto decente, Killjoy deixou Viper ajudá-la a sair da cápsula e da plataforma. Ela foi levada para onde estava o sofá, onde Viper a tinha acomodado antes de sair para se livrar do equipamento médico que estava vestindo.

Killjoy estremeceu, abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto esperava Viper voltar. Por mais que ela odiasse todo o processo de higienização, ela sabia que a cientista estava apenas cuidando de sua saúde. Ela não poderia ficar realmente brava.

Na verdade, ela se sentia um pouco reconfortada por dentro. Tantas coisas aconteceram recentemente, e a maioria delas foram totalmente inesperadas.

Viper não apenas fazia parte da equipe de extração enviada para resgatá-la, mas ela também fez esforços e sacrifícios que Killjoy não previu. Sem mencionar o pequeno beijo que ela deu uma vez que colocou a máscara nela quando estavam no território inimigo.

Mesmo que seus lábios não tocassem os de Viper naquele momento, isso a fez se sentir confortada e aquecida por dentro com a forma como Viper pronunciou as palavras que tinha dito.

**_"Respire por mim, maus."_ **

Como se essa frase e o beijo por si só não bastassem, elas também trocaram carinhos dentro da aeronave. Killjoy viu o quanto Viper realmente se importava com ela. Ela pode não ser direta com seus sentimentos, mas suas ações definitivamente falavam mais alto.

Assim que ela ouviu passos silenciosos, Killjoy levantou a cabeça para encarar Viper. Ela esperava ver a cientista em seu traje de batalha, com o qual estava inicialmente vestida. Mas, para sua surpresa, Viper mudou de roupa.

Um par de botas de exército simples, calças largas verde-escuras e um top branco, esse foi provavelmente o conjunto mais casual que Killjoy já viu Viper usar fora de seus aposentos. Ela sempre estava usando um traje de laboratório de aparência profissional ou seu traje de combate sempre que estava fora dos dormitórios, então essa era certamente uma visão bem-vinda.

"Você pode vestir isso enquanto suas roupas estão sendo higienizadas." Viper disse, colocando uma pequena pilha de roupas dobradas semelhantes às que ela estava vestindo na mesa de café que estava em sua frente dela.

“Uau…” Killjoy reagiu involuntariamente, desconsiderando as roupas fornecidas. "Você está... incrível."

Viper ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para si mesma por um momento antes de se sentar ao lado de Killjoy. “Não vejo o que há de tão incrível nessas roupas.”

"Se lembra do que eu disse sobre você usar jaleco te deixa linda?"

"Você quer dizer como meu traseiro fica ótimo nele?"

"Mesma coisa." Killjoy disse rapidamente em um tom desdenhoso. “É meio parecido com _isso_.”

"É essa a sua maneira de fazer eu me sentir lisonjeada pra eu não te dar um sermão por ter desobedecido ordens?"

“Estou te elogiando. Genuinamente, se me permite esclarecer.”

Killjoy então franziu os lábios enquanto continuava a olhar para Viper, que respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada novamente.

"Pois não?" Viper perguntou com uma inclinação de cabeça, batendo os dedos nos joelhos. Claramente, Killjoy tinha algo a dizer.

"Eu quero muito ficar abraçada você agora."

Quando Viper meramente olhou para ela sem proferir uma resposta verbal imediata, Killjoy já estava preparada para ouvir outra daquelas rejeições indiretas. Afinal, essa não seria a primeira vez que Viper recusava seu desejo por um pouco de afeto.

Para o choque absoluto da alemã, Viper abriu um braço, dando espaço para ela se aconchegar.

Killjoy tinha um sorriso fofo e estúpido em seu rosto enquanto ela se aproximava apressadamente, se deitando no colo de Viper e suspirando em alegria enquanto olhava para seu rosto.

"Melhor?" Viper finalmente perguntou, colocando a mão sobre o peito de Killjoy.

A técnica acenou com a cabeça. "Muito."

"Ótimo."

Viper se posicionou, ficando confortável antes de colocar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos, os dedos tamborilando delicadamente sobre o coração batendo de Killjoy. Ela continuou a admirar o rosto de Viper, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto apreciava a sensação de Viper sendo a pessoa calorosa entre as duas.

"Sabine?"

"Hmm?" Viper respondeu de volta, os olhos permanecendo fechados.

"Obrigada por me resgatar."

"Foi um esforço de equipe. Não teria conseguido sem os outros. "

"O que quero dizer é que você não precisava ir, mas foi."

"Brimstone mandou eu ir."

“Sim, mas você poderia ter recusado. Não seria a primeira vez que você rejeitaria uma missão.”

Um momento de silêncio passou entre elas antes de Viper falar novamente.

“Só porque eu não demonstro não significa que eu não te amo.”

"Mesmo?"

"Mmm."

....

....

....

Killjoy sentou-se bruscamente, o olhar voltando para Viper e o queixo praticamente caindo no sofá. "Pera que!?"

Viper reabriu os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas pelo olhar surpreso no rosto de sua companheira. "O que?"

"Você me ama!?"

Viper olhou para ela com uma expressão perplexa, mas então estalou em sua cabeça. O que de fato ela disse para Killjoy, que foi totalmente um deslize de sua parte. Ela fez uma careta e literalmente mentiu entre os dentes: "Eu disse _'gosto'_ , não _'amo'!"_

"De jeito nenhum! Você absolutamente disse que me ama! " Um largo sorriso estava agora no rosto de Killjoy e estava sendo um grande esforço para ela se impedir de apenas se aproximar e beijar Viper ali mesmo.

"Cale a boca ou vou higienizar você de novo!" Viper ameaçou, embora fracamente em comparação com suas ameaças habituais.

“Eu honestamente suportaria dezenas de higienizações se isso significasse que vou ouvir você dizer isso de novo!”

"Eu te disse, eu não ... -"

Killjoy puxou Viper para um abraço apertado, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu também te amo, Sabine!"

Pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez no relacionamento delas. Viper era quem estava vermelha e sem palavras. Killjoy murmurava alegremente, sentindo-se extremamente animada se recusando a soltar sua cientista de rosto vermelho.

“Posso ouvir você dizer isso de novo? Por favor?"

Tudo o que Killjoy conseguiu foi um rosnado baixo, e em vez de assustá-la, isso apenas aumentou seu sorriso.

"Eu absolutamente amo quando você... -"

"Eu te amo."

Killjoy caiu em um estado de surpresa mais uma vez, ouvindo essas três palavras com _clareza cristalina_ enquanto Viper as pronunciava em um meio que sussurro. Quando ela se afastou e fez contato visual, Viper sem entusiasmo olhou para ela, o rosto ainda tingido com um tom vermelho.

"Essa é a última vez que você vai ouvir isso de mim, então não se preocupe em me pedir para... -"

“Você _definitivamente_ vai dizer isso de novo. Mas tudo o que importa agora é que eu também te amo.”

Mais uma vez, ela abraçou Viper, mas desta vez a ação foi finalmente retribuída. Ela apertou um pouco a mulher, sorrindo para si mesma enquanto enterrava o rosto na lateral do pescoço da cientista.

"Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre."

....

....

....

**_Ronco!_ **

Agora foi a vez de Killjoy corar de vergonha.

“Parece que seu estômago não tem a mesma opinião.”

_‘Scheisse!’_

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


End file.
